


In The Forest It Lurks

by Ravens_Blight



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A new Author and a New Name to the Fandom, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Cabin AU, Characters Having No Control To their Powers at First, Dream come true?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Facts, Falling In Love, Fiction, Graphic Depictions of Battle, Hiddlesworth, I present you the slowest of burn., I'll add additional tags when the time comes, Love, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Deaths, Mpreg, Neurologist Dreams, Nordic Runes and Symbol, Pain, Philippine Culture And Food JUST BECAUSE lol, Porn, Runes, Science, Smut, Something Supernatural??, Sorrow, Top Chris Hemsworth, Try my slow burn, Wolf Pack, Wolves, blowjob, depression is a must, first fic in a long while, forest, love making, powers, slowburn, unexpected, we love some angst, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Blight/pseuds/Ravens_Blight
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL THE WRITER SORTS HIS SHIT OUTThank you guys for reading, but I am afraid that this story would be on pause for a long while, I've taken my College Program: Bachelor Of Science In Architecture, and I am bombarded with plates and sketches.Do you believe in powers beyond our grasp? The Forest called for someone to envelop, little did Tom know, he was meant for more things than being the CEO of the Hospital. He meets a man in the woods though human, something hidden is beneath the handsome façade.Story's Songs Playlist on Spotify!
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Character, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Abode, A New Sensation?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! SO. OMG. This is my first time posting something in the fandom, actually inspired from all the Fics that I have read all over Tumblr, Ao3, Twitter, Wattpad, since Hiddlesworth Fandom is rarely active anymore, I'll be trying to sedate all of you hungry beast with this mysterious story of a doctor lol. So yeah, sorry for all the mistakes that I will be doing, English is not my mother tongue and I do not have a beta, Aye. I hope you enjoy the first two chapters, you guys!.

It was summer of the year. Tom was moving in to a new house, located in the middle of the forest, told the seller, he wanted peace of mind, so of course the house was gorgeous, the pine trees surrounding him was swaying gently from the summer breeze. It made him feel home somehow.

So, without further ado, he moved in after a few days, from buying the House ‘Cabin’. He started packing his bags and all the things he needed in moving to the new house, with the help of the business he is currently making profits of, he called the movers, and helped him deliver all the furniture. While driving to the destination, Tom let his curls get raffled from the summer’s hot breeze, setting his arm on the car window he is driving, the radio, playing ‘Don’t Start Now’ a song from Dua Lipa. He just can’t get over how, lucky he got with the house,

The previous owners of the house cabin told him that they wanted to sell the house, because of the weird, groans, moans, and eventual, growling from the house near the house cabin. Thomas started thinking about the houses close to the Cabin house he had dreamed about. The house was luxurious, having big wide doors, a grand terrace, however, what unsettled Tom from the ordinary, there were no gates or borders saying ‘This is our property’ and all. Thus, the skeptic that he does still doubts something unexplainable to that house,

All of Tom’s doubts flew out of his mind when he heard that the house, he thoughts to buy, is half the price and that my friends sealed the deal for him. And led him here now, driving casually, with music ringing in his ear. Giving him the company, he so deserves.

Time flew, and he arrived in the house, with the owners welcoming him again, the old couple stood in the porch, with their nice-looking clothes,

Tom smiled at them “Good Morning Tom”, while politely rejecting the food they were offering. Which consist of a sandwich biscuit made in the Philippines,

“It is nice to meet you again Mr. Woods, Mrs. Woods” The couple smiled at him and, asked if he could sit down for a moment, Mr. Woods said goodbye to Tom, and told his wife that he would be waiting in their car. Tom sat on the chair, facing Mrs. Woods,

“We would like to tour you again to the house, for the last time. However, the time given for us to leave here is short, our grandchildren are waiting on the outside of the forest way, we are sorry if your mind is still racing about the-” 

“No, it’s fine, no need to explain anything, Mrs. Woods. I would like to personally meet the house once again” The woman smiled, 

“Well ok then. We will leave you be, and Tom? Stay safe here okay? The nearest city is a 20-minute drive, from here to there.” Tom nods and said his thanks to the woman, walking at her side, while they approached the car,

“It would be fine and dandy here, look at all this scenery, such beauty, I promise to take care of this house. Thank you so much for your warm hospitality Mrs. Woods. It is great to have meet you and the house” The lady smiled warmly to Tom, waving her goodbye,

Tom watched the car drive away from the house. He stilled quietly, admiring the beauty of the house, and its surrounding, the sound of the trees, swaying. The smell of fresh wood pines. Here he is, standing strong and proud, happy, and calm, unlike the days where he lived in the City, with his Ex- Girlfriend Jess. They didn’t work out, the start of their relationship was enjoyable, loveable, he admits that he had loved her, but what Jess did to him was unreasonable, cheating from his back and letting someone in their shared apartment, then banging them in their bedroom. It hurt Tom so bad, it made him pursue that dream, to live in the forest, be the man he wants to be, 

And his work, The CEO of a Hospital, as Doctor himself. He just wanted peace, Jess was his whole world, dreaming of the day, they would have children, running in this house he dreamt of for so long, and now, the dust of those childish dreams lay here beneath his feet. Without a care for the world, he yelled, so loud it rattled the trees, his tears falling carelessly on his face, he sat down on the ground, looked up to the skies, Storm brewing, it all sounded cliché to him, but this is the peace he wanted, to heal from the wounds the world caused him. Rain eventually started falling from the sky, the forest having a gorgeous scene of itself. Bleed.

The skies darkened as if feeling Tom’s distressing emotions, tiny shards of ice lightly hitting the ground around him, he did not notice the weird ‘just now occurrence’

Tom pulled at his hair, questioned his self, “Am- Am I not enough…?” the world answered that question with a quiet wisp of his hair. Probably not enough. As the rain started to pour, he drowned in his sorrows.

A few whiles later, Tom, still sitting in the ground, puddles and pebbles shining from the lightning, the storm above his head still roaming.

He stood up, wiped his face from the shame of all the tears and the rain. Tom looked to the house close to his, he did not even realize that it is dusk already, the house near his, looked like a home, lights bright in the dusk, the rain stopping slowly, like it was basking on his sorrows and pain “Such perilous times…” Tom looked at his own house, and approached slowly, welcome me.

He entered the house the rain still falling to the roof, making small flushing sounds. As he studied the house, he thought it was beautiful inside, with mint green paint for the walls, he mentally took note of, to change the paint to white and grey. The living room was full of small pieces of debris, due to the moving of the previous owner’s furniture. The room looked empty, but it will not last like this, his things are going to arrive soon, he ordered new stuff, useful kitchen materials, an oven, stove, electric stove, and all that jazz. He also bought 7 wide air conditioning units for each room, 3 for the bedrooms and master bedroom, 2 for the living room and the kitchen. He wants the house to feel tremendously cold, but warm to the eyes. The house was huge, with 2 guestrooms, 4 bathrooms in total, an attic and basement.

He also thought of buying ornament plants to lighten the mood further, of the house, especially in the terrace, he would also pave the way to the exit of the forest, for smooth exit and entrance, lamps would do for the lighting of the house, and outside it. You see, Tom is a classical cool person, wants to experience how people tried to live in the past. Due to his richness, he could actually do it now. Without much of a sweat really.

Tom sat on the chair of the dining table, made to get his dinner in the car, when suddenly he felt like being watched, nervously, he looked over his shoulder, the night is slowly coming, stars shinning, moon waving its hello. The insects made their noise at this time of the night, but unsettlingly, silence is what approached him, he knows fear, and he is scared, but he did not let it show on his void of emotion face. 

“Hello? Is anybody there? Show yourself! I am not afraid of you!” The bush next to the tree rattled, something was definitely not right, he moved to get all of his necessary things and walked calmly to the front door, turning it, entering, then locking it securely. 

Tom ran to the back door, checked if it is locked, indeed it is, he moved to the windows, they are all sealed shut. He released the breath he was holding, did not even notice that he had held it in, due to the fact, he thinks he might have been ghosted by something, but Tom was a skeptic, he does not believe in the supernatural, but he sometimes doubts it. 

He checked upstairs if all the windows are shut, and unfortunately, to his dismay, the one window next to the bed he would be sleeping was open, the breeze of the night swaying the curtains wildly, Tom stared, then ran to the window to close it, but this day would just not be over is it? Something wolf like ran towards the house next to his, and he did not know if the wind made him have chills, maybe the wolf, or maybe both.

He drew the curtain closed, after locking the window shut.

“Jesus, what the actually fuck was that all about” Tom wiped at his forehead, wiping the sweat that has gathered there. He approached the kitchen to, make himself tea, to calm his over-stimulated nerves. While approaching the kitchen, the doorbell rang, making him jump and spill the tea on the floor,

The doorbell rang saying that there is someone that wants to talk to him. Not only that, it is unexpected, because it was almost midnight. Tom groaned, gulped nervously, and muttered to himself gently “I am a MAN for god’s sake” gently, he put the cup of tea on the kitchen counter,

Tom opened the door…

What he saw shocked his whole world. Making his world spin, smitten I think is the word to describe it. He had seen many handsome men, his whole life, but this man right in front of this door, holding White wine, he is a Greek god, the man smiled.

“Hello, Neighbor!” Tom looked at the casual clothes the man is wearing, a nice dark blue T-shirt, printed with an “I am The Mighty Thor” Tom’s brain started thinking, Thor was the God of Thunder, a Mythical God in the Norse Mythology, Son of Odin, Tom thinks. 

Tom’s body and mind shut down a moment, trying to study the features of the man. The bluest of eyes, a strong poised pose, jawline on point, beard was trimmed, and the prominent muscles all over that body. Ok that might be a little ‘no no’, but look at him! Speak! He commanded his brain body.

“U-um, Hi! What could I do for you?” The man looked at Tom’s overall look, from feet to head. Tom felt that stupid blush creeping at his neck, he never felt this way before! Even with men or women, there is something that just wants Tom to… Kneel to him, weird. 

“Oh, No!” The man waved his hands to emphasize “I came here to greet you! And Welcome you! Not to be weird or anything, especially since it is almost midnight! Can I ask something?” Tom told him to continue, while blushing, “Are you Mr. Woods and Mrs. Woods’ Son?” Tom vigorously shook his head no, 

“I am not. However, I am the now the new owner of this house. They sold the house to me. Just recently, that should explain why, you do not know me.” The man looked confused and asked if there were reasons as to why the previous owners left the house.

“U-um, they sold the house because of the weird growling heard all over the compound of the house and the surrounding forest, deep moans, guttural groans.” The man looked thoroughly confused, but eventually the curves of his mouth rose up into the cutest half-moon shaped smile Tom had ever seen. He mentally huffs.

“I am sorry for them, since they lived here for decades, even rising their children here, It is sad to give up on something as sentimental as this house, where they build their family” Tom nodded his approval, and said, that the previous owners did not mention having a bad time selling the house and that he thinks they absolutely, and quickly wanted to move out of this house due to the weird happenings,

“Anywho. I brought the most famous white wine in the industry, I would like to give it to you, as a- well,” a rough large hand rubs at the back of the man’s neck 

“Um, a warm welcome gift!” 

Tom chuckles lightly due to the fact, that this man, although huge, muscular, bearded, hair cut short, is still a welcoming person, honestly, he looks like he could put his arms around Tom’s neck, and snap it, as easy as a small twig, unnerving Tom of the thought, before runes flashed through his mind,

“Thank you so much for this really…?” 

“Chris Hemsworth” Tom laughed softly, and asked if that is short for Christopher, Chris smiled and told him yes. 

“Well, mine is Tom Hiddleston, and yes that Tom is a Short for Thomas too” Chris grinned, and said his goodbyes to Tom,

“Don’t fret over the happenings, I would protect you” Tom blushed, and shush Chris, the other man laughed and made his way to his luxurious house, and if Tom thinks this torture stopped, he is mistaken, Chris winked at him and smirked playfully, turning his back and leaving the house’s compound,

“Such a man, although I think I might not be gay or bisexual,” Tom muttered to himself while closing the door, 

He sighed, he had never done that, speak so friendly to someone,

Tom is a cold-hearted man, sometimes he has gentle tendencies, but most of the time the cold heart is on the driver’s seat.

He saw the forgotten tea and cursed himself for wasting such an expensive drink. But he did not think of it when his mind moved to Jess again, he sighed lightly, He felt heavy with the weight of betrayal, it never seems to be easy… Life as usual.

Tom grew up as a poor child in a poor family in Britain, his mother would work all day long to provide food in his mouth and to his father. Eventually, Diana, his mother, passed away due to overworking her body. As a child, his father gave him up to the child welfare, and that foundation is called, The Future Is In Your Child’s Hands, supported him from Kindergarten to College, the foundation was a warming place, it is his home, specifically, his foster mom and dad, Gregory and William Hiddleston, and yes they were gay, and it was okay. Since then Tom started to work for himself.

Tom experienced many bullies in his school years, and by many, he means many. Tom was bullied for being “Gay” but he wasn’t. He was bullied because his parents were, and that pained little Tommy, kept saying “It is not wrong to be Gay!” and he would be fighting them, to take back the insults they hurled towards his parents. Tom walks home, bruise prominent in his child face, no friends, no one. He had no close friends in elementary school until one eventful thing happened in high school, 

They moved out of the judgmental country of Britain, and move to the City of New York. Times were on their side, bills being posted that Gay marriage is legal and all, that Gay parents can have their own families. All who crosses with that law gets punished worse than those we are killed for homosexual acts in other countries. The lawbreakers are to be thrown in the specially made dam full of electric carnivores’ eels, and that strikes fear in many that all of the discrimination disappeared entirely, although some still remain, however they did not care about them really.

In Highschool, fate seems to be on Tommy’s side, he met new friends, friends who accepted him because of his flaws, and not because they are scared of the law, he met this boy named Brie Corpuz, they were close, he was actually the one who stayed with him when times were hard, even in college, Brie led him to meet Jess Warren, who we all know by now is Tom’s College Sweetheart.

Time seems to slow when he meets her, all cliché and stuff. Tom was so smitten by the goddess’s beauty, he had the balls to ask her out the first time they met, and Jess laughed and weirdly said yes to a stranger. They started hanging out a lot since they are in the same major as, Doctor in Neuroscience. They started dreaming about their future. 

Things became like a roller coaster ride for Tom when he saw Jess and his damn best friend in a lip lock. The bastard actually said that he loved Jess. Hell, broke loose that day, he punched Brie so hard, he might have just killed him, since Tom is a doctor in neuroscience, he knows the weak spots of the human nerve system, one hit from Tom, and Brie was down like a tree put out of its misery by a lumberjack.

Tom made sure to never contact Brie again, Jess did not even feel remorse for Brie, telling Tom to just let it be, and a simple “I am sorry” calmed Tom down, like a child given a pacifier. Jess had Tom wrapped in her finger. Tom was not fine after all that happened, he lost one of his dearest friends to someone so rotten in the inside. 

Tom pursued his dreams to become an owner of a Hospital, that Hospital is now known to be the best hospital in curing neuro-diseases, due to all the hard work of his colleagues, they made a groundbreaking discovery about tumors in the brain, they discovered a way to prevent it and, Eradicate it. Regarding the illness connecting to Alzheimer’s Disease, they reversed the damage by mending the deteriorating nerve cells with the different donor’s Blood Stem Cells or DBSC.

Although Tom is known as the curer of BC and AD, he did not claim it, instead, the Hospital that they build claimed it, The Hospital’s name is, Nerve Shock Hospital. Or Famously known as NSH by the World Health Organization.

Between the time of the hospital’s prime, fate has something in mind. Jess, who is currently working at Tom’s hospital, brought one of her co-workers in the apartment that Tom and her were living in at the time, no one got to notice, However the CCTV were on. Meaning, Tom saw how disgusting, Jess really is. As the guard watching the CCTVs is a friend of his adopted parents. After that, Tom confronted Jess, Jess being the Bitch we know, denied the whole thing, but the proof was already in front of Tom, 

Tom was heartbroken by that, got to the bar and drank all of the beer, actually, he drank anything he puts his hands on, his parents eventually called him and said that they will be getting him from the Pub. Of course, Tom ran to his parents, he hugged William and told him that the world is so cruel, “to hurt my feelings, my heart”, Tom asked William if I am not enough, if he were not enough for the world. George watching his family, tried to endure the pain, but eventually gathered them in his arms, told Tom he ought not to be perfect, and that someone will in due time will come and rescue him. Once that person arrives, it would be like a clearing of the darkened skies, the heart’s cold will melt at that person’s warm embrace.

+

Years passed, and Tom can still feel the pain of that horrid night. Sitting here in the couch, looking at the tempting bottle of white wine, Christopher gave him. Christopher, the man whose aura shouts, I am dangerous, I can kill you with one go, bro. The man who might actually help him fix the large hole in the celling of the other guestroom, 

“The actual fuck? That sounds so domestic… What is happening to me?” Tom rubbed at his face, suddenly, and unexpectedly, his phone rings,  
“What the hell is going on, why can’t this world jus-” Tom answer the phone and looked at the time, “Shit it is so late.” 

“Hello? Son? Are you there, buddy?” Tom groans, Father of course,

“Hi, George. What’s up?” The phone was silent for a moment,

“Shit! I’m sorry buddy, your father forgot the different time zones again.” Tom chuckled softly, 

“It’s fine, so what’s up, I can’t sleep tonight.”

“Just checking up on ya. Did you drink the medicine your doctor recommended you?” Tom shakes his head tiredly, No, and remembered his Father was not personally there, Ironic isn’t it? He was a doctor, yet he still needs of one,

“No, not yet, don’t feel the urge to” George sighed through the phone,

“Tom you have to drink them every night. Son, your dad is worried for you, especially now that you’re far away from us.” Tom smiled, oh dad, William, I miss him so bad now, I’m such a little child, Tom grinned

“Tell him I said hi, and George, thank you for the concern and everything. I hope to see you both soon again!” George chuckled softly,

“Will do son. Get your sleepy head some sweet Zzzzzs, you have the whole day to rest. We love you, Tom.” Tom sniffled and said his sweet goodbyes to his Father, and eventually hanged the call. 

“Such paranoid parents.” He muttered softly, his eyes closing, and once again darkness took pity to his tired soul. A sweet smile on his lips, ready for morrow’s challenges.


	2. Mystery Surrounding Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from the last chapter, Tom and Chris will be interacting a lot in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for this little delay! Enjoy the second Chapter!

The sun shined brightly on the horizon, birds flew everywhere, the breeze carrying the coldness of a frozen heart.

Tom woke up on his bed, no remnant of dreams on his face, he slept a peaceful night indeed. Although you can't call midnight a proper night. It is AM after all.

He moved to rise up, and did his daily routines in the bathroom, as he entered the room, he looked at himself in the mirror, stagnantly yawning,

"Look at me actually pulling this thing off, living here alone, being my true self." Tom entered the shower after mumbling to himself.

The water drops from his hair to his face, his body, rinsing all the soap and shampoo that he had used to wash his body. He came out of the bathroom, the hospital out of his mind. Water droplets fall on his chest,

Tom is a man, with a lean figure, but the right muscles in the right places. His chest hairs, nonexistent, the soft skin of a maiden could be compared with his, He smiled through the window of the room, looking over the other house in the distance, he frowned and thought about his encounter earlier,

He, the man's name was Christopher, Chris for short, he was the kind of man, He is terrified from those big muscle arms, Chris could punch this cabin and leave it like dust, or the way his smile made his knees weak, or maybe the way the man carried himself, in an oafish manner, that made him amusing to be with,

However, Tom did not have much time to think about the man, when his phone rang, he picked the phone and brought it to his ear,

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, Sir Hiddleston! I would like to inform you, that our branch in the City of Baguio is almost done! According to the engineering department, the building is about to be completed in a few weeks."

Tom sighed his happiness through the phone, the city of Baguio was, of course, been recommended for his hospital, since the place was full of people who usually need intense checkups, not only that, but the branch entertains unfortunate people in the area since it will be run only by the donations of Britain,

The Government of Britain or also known as TGB, told him in one of their many board meetings, that the place needs assistance, and since the Philippines is a great investor to TGB, the Neo-Government, decided to help one of its valuable partnership,

Through him, the wills of the partnership reside, he, Tom, particularly likes Baguio City amongst the many Cities in the Philippines, because of its natural resources, especially the cold atmosphere that the place emits, it captured Tom's heart with ease.

He made a few more calls to his personal assistant and asked if she could say his thanks to the engineering department, he said his goodbyes and, hanged up the phone, putting it back down on the table counter gently and got out of his room, headed straight to the kitchen to cook for his extremely late breakfast, brunch is the word.

He cooked the normal breakfast food, which consists of mostly eggs, fried rice, fried eggplants, slices of bacon and, tea.

You might be wondering where Tom got his cooking skills, and... that eggplant for breakfast,

Tom grew up on an orphanage, with Filipino workers, and one of his most favorite food from the Philippines, that his caretakers, cooks, is 'Sinigang', Sinigang is cooked with the following ingredients:

Pork

Tomatoes, although Tom's variety of Sinigang does not include this.

Sweet Potato Leaves

Sampaloc (Tamarind)

Sinigang Mix

He learned how to cook, from his kind adoptive parents, although he relies heavily upon the internet, on how to 'Formally' cook the food,

Tom sighed happily from his meals, however, while Tom was eating his breakfast brunch. Someone is watching him from the windows of the kitchen, hidden by sight,

"Who are you really? I wonder, if your overwhelming stench of pheromones, tell something about you" The mysterious person whispered to himself,

"The sweet smell of an omega, but there is something else hidden beneath"

The mysterious man smirked

Tom viewed his boxes, checking if the movers did not forget anything important from his apartment from the City.

Tom studied the boxes, named memories, all he saw, was the letters of appreciation from him and for Jess, the stuffed toy that Jess loved so much, dusty and forgotten, their photos framed by a cringe-worthy frame design and last but not the least, Tom's favorite gift from Jess, the Rolex watch,

He stopped wearing that watch when he found out of the cheating behind his back, it scathed his skin when he found out what happened. Touching it softly now, it holds nothing more than what the box is named after.

Tom gently picks up the box and brought it to the basement, to be forgotten, alone and to collect dust forever. Rightfully where it needs to be. Tom mutters a soft curse when he felt a sudden heat over all of his body like he's burning,

He quickly unpacked all the remaining boxes and placed them where they belong,

Tom's bookcase was placed in the master bedroom, his humidifier, the small glass vase with flowers on top of the bed counter, the two lamps between the massive bed, and the curtain, of course, he loved the look of the curtain, he puts it in the curtain holder, the design is luxurious, with combinations of green, lime green and Verde green, with rhythmic patterns.

He glanced at the remaining boxes while wiping his sweat induced forehead, the boxes in question are named, 'Books' and 'Kitchen Utensils'. Mostly, all of his clothes have been made, unpacked, and placed neatly in the walk-in closet of the house, in the master's bedroom. All the suits he previously wore are in there, waiting to be used again.

Again...

While getting the vacuum from the basement, Tom, felt that sudden heat from his body once again,

"What is happening to me?" He looked at the aircon, he approached the table, where the remote rests. He turned all of the aircon at once, making the whole house a lot colder,

Tom sighed happily, he backed away from the aircon unit,

"much better" and then he resumed his work with the vacuum,

No dust had avoided his gaze, the vacuum sucked them all up. Tom, is extremely sensitive against dust, or anything like it. He had some terrifying cases of allergic reactions, like that one time, when he puked so hard in front of William, actually remembering it made him blush.

Sweat is still flowing from his forehead, even though the aircon unit, is at its highest temperature,

A little hour passed, and he finally cleaned his bedroom, making him breathe a little easier. Just like on cue, his doorbell rang, he made his way towards the door swiftly.

Tom opened the door, and viola Chris stood there handsomely, with his cutest smile,

"Hi, Tom! If I might ask, did you notice someone in the area?" Tom looked at Chris properly and,

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Chris shakes his head, no.

"It's just peculiar, since I don't see anyone here most of the time, but I think I saw someone watching you from your window, in the kitchen." Tom's eyes widen, he felt suddenly nervous about that news,

"Are you sure though? I never felt anything" he did, feel something, the weird heat earlier,

Chris looked at him suspiciously and funny, "Felt?"

Tom, being the oaf that he is actually said the wrong word, Tom groaned and mumble idiot

"Ok, fine, I felt a sudden heat wash over me" He fixed his hair, and glanced meekly at him

"Twice"

Chris mumbled something Tom's ears could not pick up,

"Should you feel something weird, or sense anything, that your gut tells wrong, please call me or text me" Chris took out his wallet and gave Tom a calling card,

Tom nodded quietly, holding the calling card in his right hand,

What is actually wrong with this forest, his thoughts are so bizarre. Tom blinked at the distance.

While Tom blinks, Chris made his way beside Tom, and also viewed the forest and those distancing mountains.

"It's probably nothing" Chris rubs at neck admiring the beauty that is the forest.

Tom startled when he realized, he said that out loud, for Chris to hear,

"I'm sorry if I think this forest is weird, the previous owners told me this is where you grew up with, your parents" Tom blurted out to Chris,

Chris turned and grinned at him cheekily while announcing

"It's okay, I have heard worse than that"

Much worse...

Tom watched Chris' back as he walked back, towards his house, he cannot seem to calm down his over-stimulated senses, because of the weird occurrence. He remembered, Chris, saying nothing about the sudden heat incident he had felt, although he felt the odd sensation of being watched while talking with Chris though, he not need to know such things.

He looked at the calling card, unforgotten in his hand, he inspected and scrutinized it carefully, the card contains the name of Chris, the number, that Chris told him to call if something weird happens.

He ran his eyes all over the front of the small, calling card, turning it to the back, he saw a company name, Asgard Industries in the bottom right corner of the card, in the middle bottom, beside the company name, Chris' full name is signed,

Tom, suddenly became fascinated, and felt the need to know what the company is, or if it's true,

Not that he doubts Chris. Even though in a short amount of time, he made Tom feel something savage.

If proven a fact, then Chris is indeed the CEO of the company, that the card proudly states on it.

He walked towards the kitchen and made himself some green leaf tea, to calm his nerves about someone, allegedly stalking him,

He then made his way toward the master's bedroom, getting his laptop, after getting the device, he placed the laptop on the small coffee table inside the room,

Sitting down on the couch, the sun starting to go down, the hue of the sky changing with different values of orange-red, purple and pink. Birds started to flutter their wings, flying towards the different trees, and finally settling, resting through the night,

Tom searched his first concerned in the search engine,

Asgard Industries

Result,

_It is a company of guns, originated from the country of Australia, it was founded in the year 1789 by the name of Kristoff Hemsworth, Adelanaide Hemsworth, and their child Christopher Hemsworth._

_Weird, 1789? How can that even be? Tom viewed through the other search engines results and he was proven correct, the current CEO is Still Christopher Hemsworth, how is he still alive?_

_Asgard Industries history and how it came to be,_

Result:

In the year 1789 in the month of April 14, Kristoff Hemsworth created the gun company, throughout the decades, of war and glory, their gun was used, however, the company to this day is not actually proven existing, it is hidden and with the secret of how their weapon have magical capabilities, one of the researchers at Harvard University, stumbled upon data regarding the missing company, however, someone assassinated the researcher, Dr. Genesis Abueva. The research halted and the mystery of the Asgard Industry stayed covered up to this date.

The Asgard Industries weapons were the weapon of choice in many different wars, from the coldest of the civil war, the first world war, and the most devastating one, World War II, their weapon was good at doing what it is meant to do. Kill.

When was the Hemsworth family last seen?

_Results: _

_Kristoff Hemsworth was last seen in the year 1845_

_Adelanaide Hemsworth was last seen in the year 1842_

_Christopher Hemsworth was last seen in the year 1849_

Tom shakes his head; this data should be irrelevant? How could Chris live to this day if he was last seen in 1849, Tom suddenly shivers from the cold of the aircon or maybe the creeping fear he feels about this place, Maybe the latter. Tom grabbed the remote laying on the bed and turned all of the aircon off.

He gently sips the tea placed on the table beside his laptop, cold and miserable. Tom is highly suspicious of Chris now, he doubts the data that presented itself for him on the internet, it could not be the same Christopher, that Christopher should have died centuries ago.

Then why is he still alive to this day? His inner self asks.

Who is Christopher Hemsworth really?

_I do not know..._

But the doubt he has shall be kept, he will be asking Chris about this when the time is right.

He lays quietly on his bed, the blanket covers his shivering body, he closed his eyes and felt the world around him blurry, the darkness creeping from his vision, the forest that entangles his hesitant feelings.

Night as cold as the moon is bright, owl, singing their soothing songs, the forest surrounding the house whispers quietly through the night, and the wolf that sits atop of a cliff, large, majestic, the

eyes, piercing and glowing, the breeze of the forest gently petting its hair. Then the large wolf howls to the moon, La Luna.

__________________________________________________________________

The stars shining bright outside the house's window, the moon cascading from its reign in the night, birds flying all over the trees, birds loudly singing in the dawn, the light of the sun, peeking from the horizon, splatters of blue and pink, orange and yellow, red and purple.

The sweet moist of the mist, the wet woodlands that brings joy to the ones who notice it,

The flutter of one's eyes, softly yawning and climbing out of the bed, the cool early breeze of the dawn ruffling his hair, he smiled at the big window beside his bed, it's a new day, a new dawn.

Tom made his way to his laptop to check on his emails first,

_The Hospital Branch is to be Finished_

_The Hospitals Publicity is on Point!_

_Daily Report of the NSH_

_Message from WHO_

_Email of the President of the United State of the Philippines_

Nothing too important, he sighed and headed to his daily bathroom routines, which might not include wanking off to the image of Chris in his head. Yup, short amount of time, I know.

Tom made his way to the kitchen and tried another coffee brand, nestle is the name, he does not like coffee from other brands, especially if it is too bitter to even drink. Tom thought about the Asgard Industries once again, about one thing in particular that stuck to his head, magical capabilities. He is not even remotely sure if anything is true about all the things he looked up on the internet.

Blowing slowly the coffee he has and waiting patiently, the still cool breeze of the forest outside, coming inside the house, through the open window beside the kitchen sink, the smell of fresh leaves that have fallen from the trees, birds tweeting gently above the tall height of the evergreen.

Tom closed his eyes, feeling immense tranquility of the scene he is currently watching, which is a,

Chris walking into the path, shirtless, the muscles of the body, such rigidness, a strength Tom has never seen from any man, even from himself, a man who walks with pride, an Alpha.

Not that I'm not dominant, but y'all now the point.

From the windows of the kitchen sink, he can clearly see a man, folding out his clothes, and trying to wash them. He could actually see the man getting frustrated. Tom had seen people washing their clothes wrong, he continued to look at the man with an amused expression plastered on his face, nevertheless, he came outside to try and help Chris,

Making his way-out, Tom waved his hello, from the front porch of his house,

The man in question, waved his greetings as well, while Tom is walking, a pace so slow, even angels might be smitten, Tom again made his presence known,

"Good Morning"

Chris grinned,

"You too Tom."

Tom smiled cheekily,

"I think you're washing your clothes the wrong way"

"I- do?" 

Tom softly nodded his head to Chris,

"Here let me teach you"

Tom moved to get beside Chris, reaching over one dirty T-shirt from the basket and showed him how to thoroughly wash the filthy clothes,

"I was not supposed to wash them by hand you know, I have my washing machine, the damned thing broke on me" Chris groaned

Tom shakes his head while he chuckles, then he glanced at Chris,

"Well, I like to wash mine by hand, I think washing them by hand is much more thorough since I have skin allergies,"

Tom revealed his allergies in the upper shoulder

Chris studied the allergies in view, which mostly consists of small, tiny pimple-like bumps, covering a milky white skin.

"I was taught by my orphan parents to wash them with these" Tom raised his hands for Chris to see, while also covering the said allergies,

"You know. Tom, you remind me of my late mum," Chris smiled

gently, remembering his beloved mother,

_ Adelanaide, Tom thinks._

"Yeah?" Tom continued washing one of Chris' clothes but, is directly watching Chris, listening,

"Aye. She used to wash my clothes back then, I rarely even wash any clothes, but when washing machines were invented, I have not washed any clothes bear handed." Chris stood up, and grabbed one of his shirts, and studied the way Tom washes the other shirt, mimicking him,

But when? So, you were there when the washing machines were invented? Weird. Tom finds it astoundingly weird.

The mornings are such beauties to watch, now the sun is climbing up, it's about to be noon when the two of them finished washing all of Chris' dirty clothes. Tom noticed the dried blood, stuck dirt, and grime, but did not acknowledge it

"There, Done!" Tom utter, while sighing happily,

Chris groaned while standing up, giving Tom a helping hand,

"Thank you very much, Tom. I could have not done this alone." Chris grinned while rubbing his neck sheepishly,

Tom laughed softly, his heart fluttering, stomach rumbling. Chris shushed him gently while chuckling himself.

"Hey, I know what we can do!" Tom perked up from what he heard, anticipating what Chris is about to say,

"Do you want to go to the forest with me?" 

"Um, will it be safe?" Chris chuckles,

"Don't worry princess we'll be just fin- Hey!" Tom hits Chris' right bicep, at the joke, while Chris the jackass he is continues to utter complete nonsense, "Aye, princess I shall now call you from now on"

"No! you brute! You shall not call me anything!" Tom squeaks as Chris continues to tease him, lightly tickling Tom's sides. 

"Nu-uh, no need to fret princess, so what? You want to go or what?" Chris smirked and held his hands for Tom to grab,

"No, I do not want too" Tom pouts and wrapped his arms around his chest,

"No? Are you sure? I know something that can make you go with me though." Chris winks,

Tom blushed furiously, scoffing at Chris,

"I- 'm not sure though Christopher, the forest might be too dangerous? Maybe next time?" Tom suggests,

Chris sighed and came up to Tom, wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulder, He studied Tom, gasp before looking at Chris coldly,

"Get your arm off my shoulder! You brute!" Chris chuckles but did not remove his arm

"Chris" He whined, 

"It's heavy you know"

"Ok, then if you insist princess" Tom hits Chris in the stomach,

Don't get me wrong, I definitely did not feel any fat, and of course abs, oh god.

Chris pouts and removed his hands from Tom, to rub his stomach playfully, pretending to be hurt.

"Ow that hurts!"

Tom rolled his eyes at the man child,

"I know what we can do without jeopardizing our lives in the forest" Tom glanced at the now grinning man, such a child ugh.

"You do know I grew up in a forest? Surrounded by the tall conifer trees, right?" Tom rolled his eyes at Chris' banter

"Tell me about it, Chris. You seem comparable to a bear" Chris smirked,

"More like, a Wolf. In the woods" Chris howls jokingly,

Tom lightens, chuckles then at this childish act Chris is presenting

I have never had this someone be this happy with me, carefree no doubts

"Come on Chris, I'll cook us lunch" Tom taps Chris by the shoulder, guiding him towards his house,

"Really? You know how to cook?" Chris glanced at Tom fondly,

"Yup, now shut up and let's go, I'm starving"

The two went to the house, birds still tweeting, the forest swaying from the noon's warm breeze. The sun hitting all of the forest's trees, and the mysterious man beneath its shade, watching them...

+

Tom guides Chris through his house door, Chris studied the living room, it has a big flat screen tv, one large air-conditioning unit in the corner, luxurious classical looking couches, a fireplace cleaned from debris, ready to use in the upcoming winter,

The house is welcoming and highly comforting to the visitors and quests it likens to,

"Your house is pleasing to the eyes princess" Chris glances at Tom, in awe.

"Stop calling me that... brute." Tom rolled his eyes, while he drags an amused and chuckling, Chris to the kitchen,

"Sit please"

"So, what are you going to cook anyway princess?" Chris asked looking at one of Tom's kitchen utensil

Tom ignoring the petty name, because he could not do anything about it, so he's not about to waste his saliva about something as petty. Princess.

"Do you know what sinigang is?"

Chris looked at Tom at a loss, slightly confused and awed at how proper Tom pronounced sinigang as if he is a native. 

"Sinigang?"

Tom chuckles at the expensive rich accent pronunciation Chris did and brought out all the ingredients required to make it, from the massive fridge in the corner,

" It's soured pork stew, you'll love it I promise"

Chris smirked,

"We'll see princess"

Tom ignored once again that ridiculous pet name as if they were close, close

Tom continued to chop the ingredients to edible pieces of leafy vegetables, although he doesn't like to put much in his version of the dish. Since he isn't a vegetable person.

"You do know that eating a lot of vegetables is healthy right? So, why don't you put more?" Chris asked in a polite manner,

"I don't like to be healthy then, well not a kind of healthy" He made quotation marks in the air "healthy" Tom chuckles,

Chris laughed and made to get his phone in his pocket. Chris made a call to someone, Tom didn't eavesdrop, and continued to cook their lunch.

While Tom was currently cooking their food, he heard something rattle outside, like a pot breaking, the cause was for it falling. Its startled Tom, that he sliced his fingers a little,

"Argh! What in the name of God was that?" Tom groaned in a bearable.

In a quick manner, Chris stood beside him and grabbed his fingertip,

"Don't worry, it's just a little cut, Chris" Tom softly utter under his breath. Lashes fanning his cheeks, Chris looks so protective while studying the cut,

"Let me see it thoroughly, Tom"

Chris gently brought the wounded finger close to his mouth, he glanced at Tom's perplexed face. Before finally giving it a testing lick,

"Ah~" Tom moaned softly, it felt prickly like being sting by multiple bees, and then as quickly as it felt, it went out, gone, bubbles popping into the wind.

Chris brought down the finger, and Tom inspected it, no wound, no scar as if it never even happened. He tried to speak, but the food is not patience, the pressure cooker sings of its high pitch sound,

Tom quickly attends to it, saving his question for another time,

"I should go" Chris announced,

"Wait! The food is almos- "

The man in question is gone, and the quiet click shut of the door, echoing from the living room to the kitchen,

"Almost done" Tom voiced to no one in particular

Dusk was quickly approaching, the sun drowning in the far horizon, the last light of the day peeking, from its depths. Birds flying, trying and seeking somewhere they can shelter their selves in for the night.

When Tom looked at the healed skin now, surprise and shock would absolutely be an understatement, he was bewildered, perplexed and mystified by the scene,

He felt as if it were right somehow, seeing Chris, licking him,

Oh, the imagination is on point right now!

If not for the shock of his mind and body, was not there, he might have even have felt hot and turned on by the sight, you don't see someone as hot as Chris licking someone every day!

Of course not, he isn't an animal to do such a thing, or is he? In bed? No? ok...

"No" Tom grumbled from the filthy thoughts his having in his brain, pestering him to, go fuck the guy.

But the thing is, that incident never left his mind ever again, even when weeks passed and Tom has yet to see Chris, he worries for his newly acquainted friend. He might even be the only one to save him if something tragic happens here to him, surrounded by the forest's creepy stalkers.

Tom was washing the dishes, slowly the water is cascading from his hands, the soap soaks the dish in a pleasing way, Tom continues to wash the dishes until his mind goes to the hospital, and his intended meeting, this day, something about gene editing and all that jazz, Tom got used to by now.

He walked through the living room, climbed at the stairs to the master's bedroom, he got rid of his clothes and made his way to the bathroom,

He showers his body thoroughly, water dripping to the floor, the steam of the hot water surrounding the bathroom, he washed and washed.

Removing this filth.

After about 2 hours of finding what he wants to wear, he finally settled to a nice royal blue suit, that his father George gave to him, he stands in the large mirror in the walk-in closet, studying his lean build once again, he sighed and thought about Chris again, in what he might have been doing in the past weeks. He never really seen him, since the incident, and it worries Tom that maybe, just maybe he doesn't want to talk to Tom anymore.

He looked at the mirror one last time, before going out of the room, down onto the stairs, and out of his cabin, Tom glanced his head and saw the man he had been worrying for, with someone, a woman. The woman actually looks beautiful, pale milky skin, hair a raven black one, the woman in question slaps Chris arm playfully before, Chris hooked his arms around the woman's waist. They laughed about something Chris whispered in his ear,

Before Tom looks like a complete freak, stalker, he tried swallowing the tight feeling in his throat trying to expel the uncomfortable experience. So that's what he's been doing the last few weeks.

As if betrayed, as if he were something important.

The wind blew against the two, Chris led the woman inside his luxurious looking house, never noticing Tom, or anything particular, rather than the woman he guides to his home.

Tom walked as steady as possible trying to stay calm like always, betrayed. No that's not it, it cannot be jealousy, he didn't even wank for Chris. "YES, YOU DID" and as if the voice in his head wasn't enough,

A sudden headache put off his balance,

He stumbled forward to his car, although tragic, he picks himself up, and got into the car, drove to the city, where his board members are waiting for him.

The meeting was highly classified since they were talking about eradicating genes that affect the nervous system, and as big as it sounds, of course, the government of the united state of America joins in, their scientists are actually humble and nice to be with,

The meeting was mostly quiet, some questions were asked, If they have tested this with humans, although in Tom's opinion, they shouldn't be messing with real experiments against real people, the board insisted, that if they do this, they could eventually find something important, that completely removes the decay of human body cells, thus ending 'aging', now since they needed the approval of Tom, he signed it while groaning,

"I would like to announce that the gene-editing tool we ought to use is highly effective, it canceled the effects of body cells decaying in mice, and now with the approval of Mr. Hiddleston, we now have permission to proceed with the Human Experiments. Any questions? Please raise your hand" Amanda announced,

Many of the scientists and board members raised their hands in almost unison after the 'please raise your hand' from Amanda.

Tom watches impatiently, this meeting should have been adjourned earlier, if it were a normal board meeting, but being the head CEO of the Hospital means he has to sit and watch these fools talk about immortality, tampering on an unknown knowledge, nevertheless, there are only things that CEO can do with these perilous times.

Tom sighed again, his mind blurring the woman explaining the mathematical formulas of the gene probability to erase bad genes. Probabilities and statistics of how they can stumble upon a cure for old age, use it to their advantage. Without much thought, his mind easily wanders to the man he missed talking with, Chris.

He knew, that the woman might have been someone special to Chris, it is clearly evident, the smirk, the gentle hands at her waist, the way Chris looks at the woman, with sparkly eyes,

Runes ramble in his mind, making him see the strange scenario that happened a few weeks ago,

The way he licked his fingers that time, and the look of utter concern shining within those crystal blue eyes, the way he cared, no one has ever done that to him, though his parents are exempted. How those eyes studied the wound like it can kill Tom if not intervened.

He rubbed his forehead, groaned, but when he views the meeting room, all eyes were on him,

"What?" Tom grumbles tiredly at the board,

"We would like to ask if you agree with the discussion Sir," Amanda mutters hesitantly,

He can't blame her when Tom is not in the mood, he usually gets mad at anything, literally anything even at Chris. Chris, the man who caught Tom's eyes, in just weeks he would have even had Tom, but he won't because he is taken, and Tom is not bi or even gay, right? No? No? only for one man. He can't really seem to wrap his head around it; Chris has this aura around him, that wants Tom to just, cuddle him, smolder him with soft kisses in the morning's dew

"Whatever, please continue, I think it will be helpful for the people in need of it, If I may, I'll be excusing myself. Thank you" Tom called out,

They all nodded their head, in submission to their head.

+

Tom went down to the parking area, to retrieve his car, he wants to just sleep this headache he feels as if something is wrong with him and these runes ugh.

Tom drove,

Trees he passes by, the skies fiery and red, birds fluttering their wings on the horizon, the sun setting down once more, the day to end, the dusk to come, the lights from the sun shining brightly, like they wouldn't see Tom again, he was blinded by the beauty,

On the way to his houses paved road, he noticed a large dark grey colored wolf, the sun's light making the majestic beast's fur gleam like metal, the wolf was huge but not larger than Chris! Or even taller! As quickly as Tom noticed the intriguing creature, it disappeared into thick and dense of the forest

Weird, maybe he was seeing things, he really needs that bed, some sweet Zzzzzzs.

He noticed a car, wait. Who can that be then? A visitor maybe? He came through the front porch and opened the door, what he saw, made tears fall into his eyes,

"Hi, baby!"

"Hi, Son!"

His parents said in unison while spreading their arms,

Tom ran so fast he might even stumble a little on the way to the large living room, he hugged William tightly, he missed his dad so much, especially the way he caresses Tom's hair, he glanced at the back of his dad, he saw George, grinning ear to ear,

"Hi buddy, how are you?" George asked him,

He goes over to his father, and man hugged the brute that he is, actually bigger than most man at his age, not as big as Chris, he can say that.

"Doing fine, although I feel this headache right now" Tom complained to George,

"Aw, let me get your medicine tray dear" William made to look for the medicine, "It's in one of those corner closets, dad" William nodded in understanding,

"Hey! Wait, how did you guys find my place?" Tom sat down into the chair that his father gets for him,

"we asked many people actually, but since we know that there is a 20-minute drive from your old place, we figured it'll be in the weird forest entry." George answered,

"By the way, we also asked the man in the other house, if they know you, told us he does, and told me you have seem, to have left a few hours ago, before we arrived here"

Hmm, he noticed my disappearance then, is there even anything Chris can't do? Live that long, have magical spit, and hyper dexterity!?

Tom nodded, and leaned back at the chair, watching the kitchen window, directly in front of his view, night time it is then, cold.

Where might Chris be right now? I hope he still wants to talk to me.

"Hey? Earth to Tom?" William waves his hand slowly in front of Tom's face,

Tom puts back all those things from his mind, boxed it, threw it in the corner of his mind, to be forgotten. Until it escapes freely again sometime later,

"Here drink this, it'll relieve some of the aches, it might help you feel sleepy too" Tom grabs the medicine and the glass of water, William is holding out for him,

He drank the medicine, water cascading down his throat, to his stomach, settling in comfortably in his stomach.

"You should sleep early Buddy, you had a rough day, get that sweet sweet Zzzzzzs" George suggests,

Who is Tom to object?

________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so that's it! Another Chapter Uploaded, I am sorry for letting you guys on, I just had a tremendously busy few months. Although the next chapter is in the making, your boi is working extra hard to make another one. I hope you like where the plot is going, it might actually be a slow burn, depending on how I feel lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that’s it! Another Chapter Uploaded, I am sorry for letting you guys on, I just had a tremendously busy few months. Although the next chapter is in the making, your boi is working extra hard to make another one. I hope you like where the plot is going, it might actually be a slow burn, depending on how I feel lol!


	3. The Story Told By The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed? The retelling of Chris's story. How tragic life can be for a man with a handsome façade? You shall find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm back. To anyone still reading this! I would like to announce my appreciation towards all my readers, all the kudos and comments. They are all appreciated. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT ON HOW DO I DEAL WITH AO3 NOT HAVING ANY ITALICS LOL. FEEDBACKS ARE RECOMMENDED YAY!
> 
> This story consists of slight straight smut. The POV of the chapter may change depending on the situation. Have fun reading all of this monstrous work, I have put through! Love you guys! Stay safe ok! Do not go out when ECQ is still implemented! Follow me on Twitter @HFerderand

A man, busy writing and replying to an email. Tired and lonely, merely a century of waiting for someone to finally capture his days of yore, heart. He did not in any way expect that this someone, this someone that he had been dreaming to hold between these arms of his, will be a he.

Beneath all the troubles and doubt swirling in his mind now holds.

The skies turned into varieties of vibrant colors before ultimately turning to its lackluster color.

The stars shined and twinkled playfully every passing minute. Chris exhaled from his mouth and inhaled deeply the fresh smell of pine trees and the sheer smell of some sandalwoods, how he has loved this majestic forest, how the grass and his feet settle in a comfortable union, the breeze that has traveled a long long mile, just to touch his slightly damp face.

The sky was charcoal filled canvas, the stars, specks of white that looked at him in the erstwhile, just as he stared at them from the past. He shakes his head gently ignoring that excited feeling in the pit of his stomach and the wolf that wants to be let out, to run wildly and freely to the forest's grass that is ahead of him. 

He closed his laptop and pushed it gently on the table, he stands and walks towards the door of his massive house. The house was incredibly huge and Chris felt a sudden longing for someone, for something. He felt this before, for centuries he had lived. The people he knew came and go, his family and friends, banishing from his sight, for this life he has, are long and he needs to turn someone to accompany him, he did though, once. He did try. 

He was born on April 14, 1799, as his father currently makes a profit of their magical 'induced' guns, which indeed were enchanted by his powerful witch mother. It was enchanted to last against the test of time, even when pummelled to rock and dirt, water and so on, it would last. However, as his father once said, 

" A gun is an instrument in the deed of shooting, however, the one that puts you 6 feet on the dirt is this bullet." the wolfman looked at his pup son, reaching for the gun's bullet.

The bullet is potent in magic, as it holds the strength of the gun, one shot against your body and it would contract painfully so, that you can no longer move, as his mother's enchantment lasts through the end of time, you would die paralyzed before reaching forever.

Although established privately. The many governments of the world quickly turned their heads toward the small gun business in the land down under. However, it was kept secret by Kristoff, as their description is not for the public eye. Through the years of battle, the country of US and Russia most used their weapons, as a result, it has posed a threat to the civilians, Adelanaide enchanted the weapons to fail when not used for a battle, to prevent civilians from using it for their wicked ways.

Each weapon has the power to weaken their foes on the battlefield, as it was also used in the biggest war of all time, the most infamous World War II, that ironically started on September 1, 1939. It devastated all the countries using it, as almost instantly those who were shot drop as flies electrocuted, the enchantment was working, although it failed in most of the people it shot, as the magic was not acting properly, but the soldiers never noticed it, as they just started shooting repeatedly after another, their foes would die quickly anyway even without the help of those enchantments. 

Thinking of the country Philippines. It's Ironic about how Chris met Jane there. He thought that they were made for each other. 

Those times didn't matter though as it was in the past. It all started in the cold night of 1898 he was almost 100 years old, though he appeared like he is still in his late teenage years as werewolves age slower than the regular humans. He met someone to call his 'significant other' her name was Jane. She was the first partner he had ever got. They were a happy couple, he met her on one of his father's many business trips in the Philippines, now passed to him. He still remembers how pretty she looked at the day of their boat docking at the pier in Manila. The town looked as if it was directly ripped off from Spain, which at that time the country is a colony of Spain. 

She looked so stunning while sitting on one of the tables of the coffee shops. She was casually talking to someone and suddenly as his adulting werewolf self howled at the sight, he wore those dress, 'Typical Maria Clara Dress'. As they made their way to the coffee shop she glanced at Chris softly, the gasp that came out of her was instant, as she blushed furiously when. Her friend that has accompanied Jane, looked at her face and then turns to see Chris, she scoffed and then laughed at the pretty lady. 

Chris studied the place he was at, and again they're eyes met in a casual style, Chris the man that he is, winked at the lady. The woman blushed again before lifting his fan and swaying it side to side, easing at his forehead, embarrassed she gets the attention of her friend and made to stand up to leave, but before the woman could leave, Chris was already hot on her trail.

While gently grabbing the wrist of the woman, Chris smiled, his half-moon charm smile, 

"Hey! I'm Christopher Hemsworth!" the woman looked as if she was a ripe tomato,

"Ugh. Hi. May I ask what you want, Sir?" Chris studied her facial features, 

Her eyes were greener than the fields of Northern Australia, her features sharp like the mountains found in Russia. She was gorgeous for sure Chris knows. 

"I just want to know your name? I cannot help but look at the most wonderful woman I have ever seen in this town." the woman smiled and gently fixed her dress,

"Hello dear. I'm Jane Esperanza. First of all, Thank you for the warm compliment." Chris glanced at the coffee shop, and asked if they have a seat, talk over with some coffee, Jane said yes and they conversed for over an hour and a half. 

Their conversation reached no limits, as they started talking about their hobbies, Chris finally knew what age the woman was, and he was not disappointed to know that Jane was on his late twenties, Chris, however, lied with his age, saying he's 25 of age, nonetheless they were completely comfortable with each other. They talked about more topics including Food, places they have been through. Life expectancies and eventually love life. Chris first asked the question if they could be a pair. 

Jane gasped chuckling as Chris laughs nervously, patiently waiting for her answer, Jane then speaks,

"We could be, however, I would want to be courted first, before starting this budding romance dear." Chris looked as if the heavens answered all of his prayers, assuming there is one of course. 

"But of course!" Chris grabbed the woman's hands and moved to kiss it gently,

"So if you would like, do you mind if we walk together. I'll guide you to where you're going" the woman chuckles, and grabbed Chris's hands. 

"Would you mind if you guide me to my house?" Chris stood up and moved to the exit, waiting for the woman to hook her arms to his.

"Lead the way my lady" The woman blushed as the people inside the coffee shop stared at them in jealousy over the charming young man.

Their small budding romance moved slowly than Chris expected, lasting well over a year, as they got to know each other. They talked about where they both originated, Chris, knowing Jane came from Spain and was just having a vacation here in the colony. Jane got to know Chris a lot better too, 

Once it was time to leave, they were inseparable, it was a sunny day, birds singing their sweet chaotic melody, as Chris's heart swayed while looking at his lover, 

"Chris!" The woman ran up to him, talking his cheeks on her small fragile hands,

"Hello, My Lady" Chris slid his hands on the small of her back, holding her gently as he pressed her to his chest. 

Jane studied Chris's eyes, how those orbs shone with love and pure adoration for her, or how the bluest of the 7 seas pale compare to his. She kissed his cheeks inhaling the woody scent of her man,

Chris just stood there, enjoying the caress of his lover, as this might be the last day they have before the world ends and before everything dissipates into thin air, 

"I'm going to miss you so much, Toper." 

"I know. I'll send you letters and anything you would like to have, my love."

"I can't believe you came into my life, Toper. Everything feels so right like we were meant to be?"

Chris anxiously chuckles, taking Jane's hands and lifting it gently to his lips, holding it there, while viewing her forest jade eyes

"I have something to tell you." 

Jane studied her lover, "What would that be Toper?"

"Would you believe me if I told you the real truth about me?"

"I- Of course dear! What would it be about though?"

"It is about my true origin"

Gently guiding her to one of the few benches on the park they were in,

"I might have lied about my real age" Jane looked at him like he suddenly had two pairs of heads,

"Wait, so you're telling me, you're not legal yet?" Chris chuckles before ducking to a line his mouth to whisper into Jane's ear,

"I'm not younger, I'm older than just 25, more like a century older than you"

Jane paled and gasped nervously, before saying 

"How in the hell are you 100 years old, my love? Have you ever looked at the mirror yet?" Truth be told, Jane is currently playing with her mind to avoid panicking, asking other questions and then putting her hands to encompass Chris's face between the soft folds of it. 

"You look so handsome my love, how can you be 100 years old?" Chris stared deeply to her eyes before confronting the truth head-on, no matter the cause it may bring to their newly founded bond,

"I'm not human Jane. I might look like a regular one, but I'm far, extremely far from being a normal human." 

"Then what do you mean!" Her panicked face eroded Chris's mood even further as if a punch in the gut as if the gun's muzzle locked and aimed at his heart, 

"I do not understand Christopher? What do you mean, you are not human?"

"I'm a werewolf, Jane. I can transform into a big wolf, I can turn into a Manwolf, any time I would want to. My father is a werewolf too, my mother is a witch."

"I- I can believe you guys are- real..." Jane exclaimed softly as she slowly let what Chris revealed sink into her open mind, 

"I. I understand if you would not want me anymore. I can go now if you would like, give you space I me-" 

"It's not about you being a werewolf or what the fuck you are that I'm upset about. It's about the way you lied to me in the first place, I thought I could trust you, but you lied."

"I'm so sorry if I did not have the pair to tell you the truth earlier, as I was afraid you'd turn me down if you knew, or even be afraid of me, telling me I'm crazy" Jane shrugs and lifted her hands again to cup Chris's frustrated expression, 

"My love, Chris. I do not care if you are not human, you se-" Suddenly Jane was embraced tightly by the were-man, 

Gently pushing the big man off her, she continued what she was about to say while Chris grinned, his expression a 360 degree turn around, 

"As you see, before I have been embraced to death" Chris chuckles while Jane playfully scoffed at him, 

"You see Chris. The first time we met, I felt something stir in me, as if our hearts entwined together, knotted together, it was blissful Chris, I'm sure your "wolf" power sensed it right?"

"Of course my love, it did. I felt the warmness spreading to my chest to my whole body, especially down there" Chris pointed at his lap while chuckling to the disturbed expression on his lover's face, 

"Chris! Oh my God, you naughty man!' Chris continues teasing and laughing at her.

"So do you. You know accept me? As I am?"

Chris patiently waited. Studying Jane's gorgeous features, her eyes the brightest color of Verde he has ever seen or the soft freckles on her cheeks spreading on to her nose. He is nervous, it is but his first time at love and affection. 

"Yes, I accept you. Now come here you big baby" Chris nearly toppled over her from his size. But his size was a warm welcome to Jane, as she tried to wrap her small arms around the big brute of a man,

"You mean a big wolf right?" Chris keeps their embrace warm and tight, like how you bask in the sun on a warm spring season, calm, wild and free.

"You know, this could be the start of our fairytale bliss" Chris muttered while embracing the woman passionately,

"Uh-huh, and the stars would sing their praises while staring at us from above." Jane's smile was fierce as the wind, dangerous than the deeper seas. 

It was all good until the night they consummated their relationship

\+ Back to Present Chris +

Chris gazed longingly at the huge cabin house beside his mansion of a house. He remembers unknowingly sensing Tom's distress due to his friend coming for a week here. To be honest with himself, he did not have the time to talk with him these past few days. For he was so busy with the company and the affairs about the gun expo and if it would even happen. 

His buddy, best friend's name is Elsa Wagner. She is a good friend in this trying times, might it be getting personal and having benefits like having sex with her at times. She's there when he needed her, especially when the wolf within him cannot take it anymore, she knows that their relationship was not permanent as he told her at a cliff one night. Just like what he told her earlier with their partnership

\+ To the cliffs +

"Elsa, I think I found him, my mate. I'm sorry if I revealed it just now, as I am busy with my company" Chris viewed the incredible view that the moon goddess is giving him at the moment's call.

Elsa turned and holds Chris's hand, 

"It's fine. So is she gorgeous? Beautiful?"

"That is what my mind has been wondering from the moment I have seen him"

"Wait, what do you mean by him?" Chris turned to her and smiled letting it sink in, as Elsa was a fangirl towards straight guys falling in love with other cute guys,

"Yup it's a him, not a she" 

"Oh" 

Chris turned to look again at the forest side, ignoring how slowly it dawned for Elsa. The breeze of the forest, a little damp, making him shiver slightly. The owls talking at the night time feel. The moon getting brighter and brighter, stars winking at them from their throne.

"So, you found him."

"Yes, that's what I told you"

"Well I'm happy for you Chris, I really am." Elsa then reached for her phone looking at the time stamp.

"Does he know that you are..."

Chris doesn't need to hear the dread, " He still does not know, as I don't even know him quite well yet." 

Elsa chuckles lightheartedly

"I'm sure it would be the shock of his life. It's just so weird that the moon goddess brought you a male mate huh?" 

As they stared at the forest, sitting comfortably on the cliff edge, the star looking right back at them, the wind carrying their silent thought somewhere far away, miles and miles away. 

"I'm afraid, Elsa."

Admittedly Elsa was a bit saddened because their sexy time was about to end. They will no longer have that kind of intimacy, you can't blame her, for Christopher Hemsworth is a good looking, smart, a kind-hearted man, and a beast in the bedroom.

"I know. But you have to strive to, you know, I actually can see you two as a pair, honestly, that would be the dream of a fangirl" Chris glanced at her while chucklingly

"Yeah, the dream of a fangirl, like you huh?" Elsa slaps Chris on the shoulder, playfully.

"It's ok to be afraid of the unknown Chris. In life, even for werewolves like us, we need a thrill to our long life time and to gnaw at that long ass lifespan. We need to try harder to get what we like, look at you and what was his name again?" 

"Tom."

"Yeah, Tom. Well, what does he look like?" Elsa gazed curiously at Chris, awaiting his response

Chris stared at the stars bent his head down and looked at the forest, he speaks with his hear full of impeccable admiration,

"Eyes that can steal your breath, greener than this forest of mine. Features soft and cuddly just like his hair, curly it can kill a man miles away" Chris licked his lips painfully slow, imagining those plump lips of the man in their conversation

"Lips plump, delectable and pink. His lean body a wonder to behold, those freckles he has like specks of paint on a canvas of vanilla-colored skin. He's a little shorter than me, an inch or two. He seems soft and gentle. He's perfect, Elsa."

"His face already engraved into my mind. He's incredible, you should meet him once."

Elsa ducked slowly, bewildered by how Chris describes this boy like he was a masterpiece of the most astonishing painter the world ever saw. 

"Chris, if what you tell me is true. Then I, believe he'd be perfect for you. I only hope for the best that he can accept our nature as wolfs"

Chris faced Elsa and tells her his fears and anxiety 

" I can still clearly remember how terrified I was when I revealed this to Jane. I won't survive if he rejects my true nature, our true nature."

"Well, my friend. Why do you think he would reject such a handsome beauty as you huh?"

"Cause I'm a wolf" Elsa scoffed playfully,

"Well duh, congratulations Chris! That's very pessimistic of you to say. You do not know that." Chris laughed humorously and said,

"Exactly! I'm not sure if he would accept me, accept me turning him into something like us? I do not even know if the guy likes, you know guys. Not that I like guys too but, he is someone made for me? I smelled and scented his pheromones, it was unlike Jane's. "He was a pair of strawberry induced mist, cold to the nose and refreshing to the body. Chris exhaled frustrated by the mere thought of his mate rejecting him,

"Well with your attitude, from the way you speak to me all hostile and shit, I'm pretty sure he won't like you. So you better keep your mood at bay and keep positive." Elsa sighed and gently uttered

"He is there Chris, waiting for you to approach him with your heart open, I bet he constantly thinks about you now. Although I saw him earlier when you've put your hands on my waist." Chris paled, 

"He saw what!? Oh no. What if he thinks that I'm not single and shit, or maybe he thinks I'm married, shit I'm so fucked." Elsa laughed staring at Chris's shook face while he keeps on face-palming himself,

"Do not panic Chris." Elsa empathizes, tries to soothe him as a good friend would,

"Try to court him maybe he likes to be courted gently by a man like you. Or better yet play a song for him. I can't put my fingers on it, hmm what is it called again?" Chris studied Elsa bewildered, "Umm, Remisin? Remisense? Remi- fuck that, whatever! It's the song that you always play on the guitar you build many decades ago"

Elsa sighed heavily as she tried pronouncing, or guessing the song, while Chris chuckles effortlessly amused at his friend, until it sinks to his mind, that it was the song he adored dearly to his heart, a painful needle that can't be removed, even time as the cure cannot abolish. 

Chris was then taken back for a moment, the song was Reminiscence, It's a pure guitar piece. It was the music of his life in the past, how his heart aches when he hears it. When he plays it. He still remembers the first day he composed that song, how he played it dearly to his former lover, Jane when he reveals that he'll go home to his country"

\+ Let us go back to the past +

"You got this Christopher" Chris breathe in deeply and exhaled nervously

Chris stared at the front house of lady Jane, as he rushed to her front house's window, bringing a guitar he made just now. The guitar in question was designed carefully by him, especially the carved detail of the guitar, it had many carved symbol like the Thurisaz rune, Laguz, and Hagalz rune as it had been imprinted on his mind when he was but a pup, 

Adelanaide taught Chris what those symbols meant, 

He still remembers it clear as day, 

_ "Son, darling, Chris. What is wrong my dear?" _

_ "I have been seeing three symbols on my mind and it bothers me like it wants to just stay here on my mind!" The little boy groaned in frustration, _

_ Adelanaide chuckles at his son's frustrated groan, before eventually lifting the boy's head to look directly at her eyes, _

_ "Chris, my love. Those symbols you see, can you draw them here on the dirt? Here I'll fetch you a stick" Chris only stared into her eyes responding in a slow nod of his head,_

_ His mother moved to get the broken branch stick behind them, bit by bit she breaks the wood into more tiny sticks before handing them to the boy, _

_ "Now Chris, please draw the symbols boggling you on the dirt" Chris gets the handed stick and started writing out the symbols in question, _

_Chris' mother studied the runes that the boy continues to write shakily on the dirt, as the boy drew the runes, Adelanaide thoroughly stared at the runes, mesmerized by how intricate they looked. Chris swept his forehead, getting it rid of the sweat accumulating on it, _

_ "My boy. Look at those runes please" _

_ Chris nodded his little head and studied the runes he made, never thinking that he drew them so intricately like his hands were blessed of artistry,_

_ His mother pointed at the first symbol _

_ "That my son is the rune of Thurisaz, It rune represents the defense or the attack. Also, liken to strength and power." Chris nodded his head again as his mother explained to him the meaning of the runes Thurisaz,_

_ "While this one" Adelanaide pointing to the next symbol beside the rune of Thurisaz _

_ "Is the rune of Hagalaz or Haglaz. It symbolizes hail. It is the shock of chaotic change and the massive transformation that happens afterward the storm. It is also the destructive force of nature" Chris once again nodded in understanding, before glancing to his mother while asking _

_ "While this my son is the rune of Laguz," Chris studied this specific rune curious too as what it means, _

_ "What does it mean mama?" The boy asked curiously _

_Adelanaide responded _

_ "It means water, and or the rune that shows up in relation to fertility and pregnancy. As it also means to manifest life force and energy" Chris then looked up, eyes staring at his mother,_

_ "But why do I always see them in my dreams? Even when I pee!" Adelanaide laughed softly, her lashes fanning her cheeks. Chris whined on his throat at his mother who is laughing at him in succession, _

_ "My love, you are destined for something greater in life" Adelanaide explained, getting interrupted already by her son, _

_ "What does that even mean mother? What I'm I destined to be then?" The boy asked agitated, _

_ "What you see are the symbols of your mate in the near or far future" _

_ "What is a mate?" _

_ Adelanaide chuckles carrying his child on her arms, hugging him gently like the snow falling through the ground at the forests in the other colder parts of the world, _

_ "A mate is a soul destined to be with you, destined to be yours, and you to them" _

_ "Like you and Papa?" _

_ "Yes, like me and your father. You see I have his symbols on my wrist see" Adelanaide showed the boy her wrist, pale and soft, fragile while powerful at the same time, _

_ The symbols were not identical to what Chris saw on his mind, _

_ "This one is the symbol of Kaunaz." _

_ "What does it mean mama? The symbol of Kaunaz?" _

_ "It means fire and the light of hope to those darkening." _

_The boy nodded and pointed to the symbol next to the Kaunaz _

_"How about this one mama?"_

_ "This one my son, is the symbol of Sowilo. It means impeccable strength, the power of the sun, the power of light."_

_ Adelanaide looked at his son's blue crystal eyes, "Those symbols are the runes of your father, I constantly saw runes too when I was your age. It will show you who you are absolutely meant to be. The runes also have powers, Chris. If trained extremely well the rune bearer can use their rune's energy as this" _

_Chris looked expectantly at his mother who suddenly closed her eyes trying to concentrate and conjure something when suddenly a silky glow of light flowed from the forest to them. Orbs of small yellowish light appeared and surrounded them forming a glistening shield of some sorts around them before suddenly dispersing and miraculously disappearing._

_ Chris, shocked through his core looked in awe at his mother who just conjured a powerful shield from nothing but the air itself _

_Adelanaide grins at the small child, the said child asks again, _

_"How can I use my runes, mama?" the child stared at his hands playfully swooshing his hands in the air, thinking he can create something as wonderful, _

_"You see my child, you cannot see them yet, your runes" _

_"But why mama?" _

_Adelanaide sighed and fixed Chris so that he is facing her, before uttering_

_"Your mate shall show them to you when the time is right, my love. I believe that you two will be the best mates the world has ever seen in millenniums." _

_ "Really? Would we be friends and play together?" _

_ "Yes. Not only would you play together, but you two would also be strong together facing anything that comes between your ways." _

_ "Really? When can I meet her then?" _

_ Adelanaide chuckles and tickles his son, Chris laughing carelessly, his smile soft and sweet that it can pierce through his mate to break the storm he or she can make. For she is sure, that this mate of his, will be strong and intelligent, she can feel that the mate of Chris is still not born, as there is no other potent energy on the earth that can waver the stable spark She and Craig created. _

_ "Your future is bright my love, your mate can control the seventh seas, make storm from thin air. His ice power cold to the touch, but you'll melt it down" _

_Chris yawned, embracing his mother in a warm hug, just like his father, light of the sun warm and bright, strong in its will, cannot be clouded by anger, love pure as the sun itself. _

Chris smiled at the memories inside his heart, engraved onto his mind just as these symbols, runes he constantly feels pulsating on his heart as if telling that its bearer will arrive soon on this world, 

+

Chris stood at the front of Jane's house, the house looks fancy and classy, the windows huge and wide ready to be open once Chris starts singing the song he prepared to court the gorgeous looking lady, Jane. 

He cleared his throat preparing the guitar on his arms, closing his eyes he feels the song he made the strumming of his fingers on the guitar's strings, the way his hands move majestically on the instrument, he sings softly onto the night 

His soft voice surrounds the area quickly and before he knows it Jane is opening her windows, awe combined with pure adoration clearly visible on her face, her smile reaching Chris' eyes. Jane waved softly at him watching every move Chris makes,

The small speckle of white above them a comfortable decoration, the moonlight shines blindingly encompassing Chris with that divine halo he always had since a child, whether it be night or day he always makes a good impression to anyone and this night Jane is smitten by the man singing to her,

After a short shallow breathe Chris ended his song, bending and smiling at Jane. Jane closed the window, while Chris waited for her to come down their house, 

"Topher!"

Jane comes crashing down on Chris, slinging her hands to the firm neck of the man, embracing him, inhaling the fresh smell of the forest on his skin,

"Hey, baby" Chris acknowledge her, returning the strong embrace the woman gives, sliding his arms to hold Jane's waist,

"I believe you can almost anything, Chris." 

Chris scratches the back head announcing something, before getting interrupted by Jane's soft pliant lips above his rigid ones. Before it started getting awkward, Chris returned the kiss and holds Jane's waist, pulling her to his chest their groins mashed together, her breast a soft mound between them,

Their kiss was getting hot and greedy by the minutes that pass, Chris is hungry, his lust above the sky and touching the stars, he mouthed Jane's neck softly, sucking a bruising hickey gently on the sun-kissed skin, coming to kiss Jane's waiting mouth.

"Let us take this to the bedroom, my darling" Jane mutters between their lips while catching their breaths

Jane leads him to their huge house and to the bedroom that Jane has. The room was dimly light by the candles hanging from the walls, two of them exactly, the windows closed limiting the cool air from entering the room, 

Chris was pushed to the bed by Jane, the same said woman removing his clothes, Chris just closed his eyes feeling up the tiny hands massaging and softening on his chest,

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Mr. Hemsworth," Jane observed, before removing all of Chris clothes,

"As do you, my lady" Jane smirked at the comment as if reading the man's mind he presents herself removing all of her clothing too, 

Chris mesmerized at the sight grabs one breast and squeezed it lightly, before eventually helping Jane remove her underwear. 

The night was still young when they finished their coupling, soft and gently did Chris push through the amazing folds of Jane's cunt, making sure to come out when his climax hits.

Chris plops down on the bed, holding Jane tenderly as if she would break by the firm touch of Chris' body.

Chris removes his hands, standing up to open one window slightly, for the air to get inside the extremely hot room, where their coupling carved to the air. The light of the candles flickering from the incoming air.

Chris entered the bed again, cuddling Jane's flawless body on his right side. While Jane makes a move to put her hand on Chris's chiseled and sweaty chest, slowly making circle rubs on the skin in question.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow and I will not be returning for a long while here."

Jane looked at the man's eyes and studied Chris' eyes before speaking quietly, 

"It's quite alright Chris, we'll send letters to each other, okay?

Chris huffs happily through his nose before asking, 

"Jane, do you see symbols or runes when you dream?"

Jane stared at Chris' longing eyes, thinking the whole question puzzling but not entirely since he is a supernatural being, the air between them, silent as the night, awkward tension high above and around them, surrounding them like the force field of light.

"No. I do not see anything. Even in my dreams. Why do you ask though?"

Chris bewildered at what he just heard come out of Jane's lips, his world suddenly stilled, his wolf silenced by three painful words radiating from his mind to his whole body, 

You're not Mate

Chris stunned by the whole happenings, makes to stand up the bed, gazing to her eyes, Jane's question still expecting the answer it needs, Jane looking small and fragile on her king-size ruffled bed,

"N-nothing, It's nothing. Uhm. Yes, we should write letters to each other when I leave tomorrow." 

Chris stands up and tells Jane that he will be awaiting her outside their house, as he made his way to his clothes, picking them from the cold wooden floor of the house, happy to find that there was a mirror on the room, as he put all his clothes back

Jane's mood then changes from a puzzled face into a happy young-looking woman's face. 

"Okay. Here I'll get you the address for where you need to send for me to receive your letters."

Jane stands up as well, her back not any more appealing to Chris' eyes as they did before.

Jane ran out to of house, opening their huge mansion's door. Chris was there, standing in front of their porch staring to nothingness like the whole world just flattened his heart, his soul wilting as flowers do when starved of water and storm.

Without any thought, Jane ran up to Chris, handling the paper. He looked at the paper handed to him, the cursive writing of the house's address, Chris in exchange tells her the address of their home, where her message of letters would arrive at.

"I'm going to miss this little chat of ours, Chris. Even that mind-boggling lovemaking upstairs" Jane smirks and winked at the man, 

Chris nods his head in a calm manner before saying his probably last goodbye to Jane, his smile never reaching his eyes where heartbreak and despair resides.

Early morning, small birds fleeing from trees to trees, the soft blows of the wind ruffling his dark blond hair. Chris climbed the boat, where he was riding for him to go home, Sweet home and never looking back at the whole country again, bound to forget that it even existed, as his heart was like the sea's water, unpredictable in the wake of a tremor.

He received many letters from Jane, wondering if he would come to her once again. Years past, Chris feels guilty that he didn't reply to those letters, one morning on the town, he received another letter from Jane, he opened the envelope, unfolding the paper, he studied the letter, it says that she thinks Chris doesn't love her anymore, true he thinks sadly, he noticed the tear stains that Jane must have poured,

Years passed again until he received a letter again from Jane, he didn't expect that Jane would still send him letters, Chris guess Jane really was in love with him, he reads the letter, saying that he would be married to someone he didn't love, forced probably by her parents, he sighed tenderly, coming to the art store, he bought writing materials 

He wrote to Jane finally, his letter consists of many sorry and lies, explaining that she should run away to that life of her's, to start a new. He also lied to her saying that he found someone new, here in Australia, saying that they had a child so that Jane could now move on from him, his sorrys, as if to mean that broken heart of his, as he loved her too, but they were not to be, his mother told him when he came back to the Philippines, that you shouldn't really play with peoples feelings especially if you know that you are committed to your mate in the near future.

Chris with a heavy heart accepted what his mother told him, he understands what his mother's kismet meant. 

He sends the letter to the post office, before walking quickly towards the nearest pub, grabbing the bottle of whiskey he ordered and drinking his sorrows away. A prostitute approached him, stayed by his side, running her filthy hands on his chest before wandering downwards and grabbing hold of Chris' manhood, seducing the distraught and drunk man. They ended up in one of the small motels in the town, cheap and smelling like the weak scent of washing detergent. Lust, and instinct powering Chris on, his gentle side gone, with his heart. 

In the morning he woke up feeling a warm body pressed to him, snuggling to his chest, he pushed them lightly from his body, he made to stand up the bed, grabbing his throbbing head, hangover sharp as the acrid burn of whiskey he drowns on. 

A few years have passed and Chris received Jane's last letter. Chris lethargically reads the letter, he collapsed in front of the post office, people looking at him weirdly, the letter reads:

Dear Chris, 

My love, I would commit something unfathomable tonight, I hope that you're happy with your family, as I will probably not see the morning's light or how your eyes lighten when you see me in the year we spend our time together, I am too sorry, for not being enough for you, I'm sorry I'm such a failure. This time I want you to enjoy your life there, I'll try to watch over you then my love. Until then, Until we meet again. I love you, Wolfman...

Sincerely Yours, 

Jane.

He doesn't need to see or hear what Jane meant with that letter, all he knows that Jane committed suicide... He questioned why should it be someone he does not know, why did Jane not be his mate...

He became somewhat cold after that day. The brightness is still there within him, beneath the dark clouds passing, and deep down he knows, the void in his heart would only mend by his true mate. 

+Back to The cliffs are We?+

He shakes his head, removing all the past time from his mind.

Chris glanced at Elsa again, as the woman transformed into a medium-sized wolf with black raven coated fur and little specks of white on it, she was a gorgeous wolf. When he turned her to the wolf that she is, she looked so fragile, but now staring clearly at her, she had the stance of an alpha, powerful jaw, ready to pounce and kill a lonesome prey.

Chris stared at the moon before transforming himself,

Chris in wolf form is massively huge, his snout damp from the rough tongue licking it constantly, its paws have outstanding pounce on them, his legs agile and fast, can outrun anybody he would want to. Chris' fur majestic as his pack describes it. Dark blond like his body hair, with a golden shine on it like gold gleaming from the sun's glares,

He jumps, howling loud and wide, it echoes to the whole forest, just as a hive, other wolves howled longing to the bright moon too, suddenly appearing behind Chris, his pack. 

They ran up to the woods, their powerful paws breaking anything it catches on, their eyesight clearer than the scope used on a gun. It can see even miles away. Their hearing and sense of smell just as impeccable, 

The night was cold, breeze flowing freely between the trees, the abundance of life in the forest admirable, as Chris and his pack members take care of the forest keenly, letting no poachers or hunters into the woods, their teeth would maul and gnaw at their bones and flesh if they're caught wondering.

Chris dismissed his sudden pack meeting, waving his goodbye to his friends, Elsa following him to Chris' house, where her stuff is at the guest room, she would be leaving soon, going to her house near the center of their forest, where the others currently reside.

Chris lead Elsa on the room waving her goodbye and goodnight, closing the guestroom, he headed to his room.

That was a few days ago...

The forest he lives in now, as he stared at his room's big window. Chris had protected this forest for a few decades now. It started when Chris' parents were assassinated in their old home, Chris remembers it clear as day, never quite knowing how it all happened, as one thing lead to another, 

Chris sat down on his bed saddened again by the memories of his parents, nightmares of it still frightening him still...

\+ Let us go back to the past my friends +

It was an extremely bright summer day in the country, Australia. His mother was cooking their lunch for the day, Kristoff walking back to back gathering things like a spoon, fork, the cover to the table and the table itself since Kristoff is a werewolf, he doesn't really feel the weight of anything he's lifting or carrying,

The day was bright, the birds fleeing from that tree to this tree, the wind blowing warmly to his cheeks making it flush red. Chris was a century and a half when the attack began. He wasn't even prepared as their day always consisted of having lunch and taking it outside their own cabin of a house. 

Without much thought, he heard the rustle of a bush, his ears perking as the said bush shake like something is going to come out, his parents notice this as well, they looked at the bush and walking slowly to it when suddenly as if ice breaking beneath their feet, 

Adelanaide was shot on her back, she loudly gasps, clutching her bleeding chest, as the bullet pierced through her heart. 

It all happened quickly, his father shouting, a deafening blast of roar that even God himself could hear up the heavens, his eyes were blown wide from sudden anger and despair, before savagely attacking the people that appeared around them, 

While his father fought as best as he possibly could, he didn't stand any chance, because of the stench of Wolf's Bane. Chris was terrified as if becoming a child again gazing agonizingly to his mother's gasping self. Hurriedly carrying his mother into the woods, he studied his surroundings properly frantically running while his mother's sagging body is making him want to give up,

Chris heard his father shout painfully before silence envelop the whole woods, Chris' eyes teared up as he was still young, he doesn't know what to do without his parents, a 155-year-old wolf is still like a teenager to their nearly immortal lifespan,

Chris had tears flowing freely from his eyes, his voice shaking like he was once a child, afraid of the dark and its legions, 

"Mama, please stay with me" 

Adelanaide, still gasping for air, tried to reach for his son's face as if trying to comfort a terrified and wounded animal, afraid that it will flee if not handled carefully,

"C-ch-Chris... I'm sorry... I di-" Blood pouring out of her mouth and pooling beneath her head against the dirt.

"Mother, please, wh- what should I do"

Adelanaide raised her hand reaching for something, someone... 

"M-my son," she smiled, her smile mesmerizing even in near-death her mother's love shines brighter than any star on the sheet of black above. "Yo-... Your fathe...r . He's calli-ng me"

Chris shook his head, no...no...no

"Mother, please do not leave me alone."

Her mother looked at his eyes, the life draining ever seconds, minutes that pass between them, "I feel your-... Ma-mate's power, weaving through the stable energy. He'll be born soon."

"Mother, no. please, god no."

Chris is full-blown sobbing, his tears running wickedly on his rough stubble face. Her mother again closed her hand to Chris's. 

"You'll do great my love..."

and as the leaves falling from the trees in an autumn season, trees withering and wilting, her mother's eyes crinkled the life force escaping from it, her hands stilled against Chris' quivering hold.

Chris hauled his mother's stiff body cradling her tenderly, the warmth of love not enough to avoid the inevitable. 

Chris sobbed that day, time quickly turning to dusk, his mind empty and fragile, his visions blurred by the tears rolling down like waterfalls from a mountain's peak. He left her into the woods, finding a peaceful place to put her mother's corpse for the earth to take, for the spirits bring home. He puts her on top of pile leaves. His mother, even bloodied, looks serene the forest gloomy from the happening, sensing all the distress. Lights slowly emerge from the forest, giving off little specks of light into the darkening night.

They surrounded her mother as they used too when she demonstrated her force field wielding power to him. He tightens his jaw eyes full of sorrow and despair. "I'll leave now mama... I hope you're happy wherever you are..."

Chris glanced once to his mother's serene body, before turning back to their home.

The night time cold was harsh, even summer can't expunge the coldness the whole forest is giving about. He walks as if on autopilot, he walked homebound... 

Their fields trampled, the food they were about to eat spilled onto the dirt, different animals running about, but most importantly their cabin on fire... The cabin is burning, flames engulfing their home, it blinded Chris' puffed out eyes, he sat onto the ground, watching their home sorrowly tears threatening to escape his grasp,

It was all so sudden, "I do not know what to do, moon-goddess" 

"I feel tired and worked out... My parents," Chris let all his pain escape, his eyes as an instrument to the sorrows within the heart of his 

His father still missing, the body he never found, but he is sure that he is probably with her mother now... He did not have anyone to call family, especially to help him now, all he knows that he still has to make his father's business, his legacy to glory. 

He cried everything that night, all the sorrows and pain, despair and wickedness of the world he lives on... His mother's voice, the things she said before passing in front of him, 

I feel your Mate's powers, weaving through the stable energy. He'll be born soon.

In the morning he stood up, carrying his aching body, before scavenging for something in their now burnt house, in the basement, piles of cash still resides, he took all of them into a bag he found, slightly burned on the edges, but still cable of fulfilling its function. 

The time moved so fast, Chris moving entirely to a different country, making calls to their business assistants telling them that his parents were assassinated by someone, and said that there was nothing left for him to return to. 

+Present+

How the world and fate were cruel to him, killing his parents, expunging his former lover... His life is a tragedy written by the most curious and imaginative writers... But he didn't let that coldness come near to or eat his heart in darkness, Admittedly it already had a piece of his heart yet, he tried to regain his composure, his stance on the world. For his mate will need him, his mate that will fix this broken heart he has, these lessen these burdens on his struggling shoulders.

So,

He builds the company from the ground up, making it suitable for everyone, although the guns enchanted by his mother are hidden, only selling them to someone who really needs them, as it were the last few hundreds of the enchanted guns and bullets. His business now was for helping charity although they still sell different kinds of guns. But not anymore enchanted, Chris helped publish something in the public, that the last time they were seen was in the 1840s. It worked, and now Chris has a beard, not anymore the young adult he used to be, now matured. His mate closer to his reach.

He finally closed the blinds on the window, coming to the king-sized bed, dreaming of when will he see the soft cheeks lighten by a small blush, or how his voice enthralls him, the way he voices his opinions openly to him. Clear as the skies can be, he remembers his mother's stories about Tom's supposed powers of hail and ice. And if ever would he know what His powers are. He remembers licking Tom's bleeding finger, healing it, unnatural he thought. As maybe he had powers of healing.

Speaking of his mate's runes, he still sees them clear especially when he's close as if the runes had scents to them when Tom's around, surrounding his nose with the fresh scent of the hail and storm. He chuckles softly in the darkroom, remembering what he called Tom when they last saw each other, princess. It suits him, his soft features, the curly hair, pliant lips that keeps testing Chris' self-restraint. 

He reminds himself to visit Tom early in the morning, slightly embracing the pillow onto his chest, he imagines Tom, cooking him breakfast and just feeding him in particular. The last thing on his mind before the darkness of sleep takes over him was the smell of that pork stew he made a pass on.

+

Birds fluttering their strong agile wings, the sun waving its presence to all wide awake, the sweet cool winds that blow to different trees in the forest, the smell of damp dirt from the rain, mist casually dispersing and of course the soft mattress beneath him. 

Blinds in front of the window, slightly swaying from the early morning's cool light breeze. Chris stands between the mattress now tangled up, yawning and stretching his arms up, he did his business in the bathroom, dressed with a simple white shirt that hugged his fit body softly, his khaki short just on point, before coming down the stairs, his feet leading him towards the kitchen, hand coming to rest around a mug, he made himself a coffee afterward, he opened the front door

Outside in front of his mansion of a house, he inhaled the fresh wet smell of the forest surrounding him in a comforting manner, he walked in a leisurely pace. Reaching Tom's front cabin porch in a matter of a few minutes,

He knocked casually to the door, hearing something moving to get the door, he puts his most charming smile, as if not all of his smiles are not charming,

The creaks open slightly jamming before eventually revealing a short man, about 5'4, Chris then remembers that Tom's parents came a day ago, he smiled at the man, his charms working instantly, he speaks,

"Uhm, Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston."

The man returned the smile saying his greetings at Chris, 

"Is Tom, here?"

"Yup, Please come in, I'll wake him quic-" Chris interrupted what the man is saying,

"No need to sir, can I just wait for him to wake up then?"

"Oh sure, let's talk then."

Chris nodded his yes studying the cabin once more, like last time, the house smells of that hail, ice, and the storm that Chris loved. He heard the man calls him asking if wanted tea or coffee, Chris just having coffee politely tell no and that It's fine,

The man returns with plates of biscuit on one hand and coffee on the other, he settles down comfortably in front of Chris, taking a sip of coffee he speaks to Chris,

"Hm. So what do you want from my son?" Chris stared at the man's eyes, he observed that the man's eyes were different than that of his mate,

"I just want to apologize to him for my rude self a few days prior to you guys arriving here"

"Oh? What happened?"

"Is it fine if I rather not describe it" Chris chuckles rubbing the back of his head,

"Something personal, I see. So my name's William," and as if on queue a fairly large man entered the living room, side glancing Chris, no smile or anything, he made his way to the kitchen were a moment ago William was in,

"And that is George, my husband"

Oh... That makes sense, William has a feminine side just like what Tom portrays when Chris is near. Chris wonders if Tom's adopted then. Then speak of the devil and he shall appear, Tom lethargically walks down the stairs, 

His head a bundle of soft curls in all places, his eyes puff as if he cried himself to sleep, his clothes comfortably hang around his lean body, Chris was staring at him straight into those green vibrant eyes, breath was taken away from him, he suddenly forgets to breathe, Tom's runes flashing to the back of his eyes, 

Tom stared at Chris, bewildered and fragile looking when suddenly Tom quietly whined in his throat, thinking Chris wouldn't hear it, his smirk can tell Tom that he did. Tom blushed furiously before quickening his pace to the kitchen, 

"Well he's wide awake" 

"Yes. Indeed he is."

William studied Chris, before talking to the large man.

"What's your name again?"

Chris smiled his iconic, comically attractive and charming half-moon smile gently saying his full name

Unknowingly to Chris, Tom is listening to the deep burr of Chris' voice, hidden behind the wall of the kitchen, his father looking amused at his son, 

"Hmm, so Chris, it was a pleasure meeting you, I'll call Tom now, so you two could talk about your issues" Chris thanked him for the biscuits, waiting patiently for Tom while looking at the back of William, entering the kitchen and coming out of his view,

William stared at Tom's giddy, unpredictable mood, he had never seen Tom like this in front of a man before, as Tom usually has a domineering aura around him, the guard around his heart always there, even when he talks to them. But seeing him like this, it's giving him a happy vibe, 

Since his last partner, he hadn't seen the skittish side of Tom, only appearing when he is excited about something and before he knows it he speaks

"Tom, Chris is waiting for you inside." William grinned at him 

"Did he say what he wants?" Tom glanced at him while holding the cup of tea close to his mouth, sipping it gently for it may burn his lips,

"Nope, he didn't say anything about, well anything" He exasperated 

"By the way Tom, your boyfriend there is a bit hot if I may say so myself" William revealed, making George sputter his coffee

"Hey!" George frowned at his husband "I can hear you, you know" He looks at William,

"What! Did I say something wrong! Have you seen that man? I hope he wants you to marry him, Tom!"

Tom too frowned at the chuckling man " No! Omg, dad. We are just friends"

William walks up at George in the spare of time Tom was announcing his opinion to what William said, 

His dad goes behind George smoothing his father's scowling face before kissing his cheeks, like a typical cliché child he makes a puking face at his parent's love bringing. 

"You know, If he asks you to date him, you probably should. So now go talk to him, he seems kind-hearted too!" William laughs while George huffs pulling William, his mouth near to his dad's ear, whispering something, probably funny, because they laughed it out while waving Tom dismissively,

Tom sighed at his parent's behavior, before bracing himself for the man he has wanted to talk to since the last time they parted hurriedly, he remembered the unnatural scenario repeating inside his head, and of course, the symbols he had been seeing since he was but a babe,

He searched those symbols, runes that keep on repeating, on and on, even when he sleeps he sees it, he sometimes feel bewildered as to why he keeps seeing those runes, the runes were: Teiwaz, Sowilo, and Laguz

as he had researched, Teiwaz means Masculine God's and or rune of emotional happiness. It signifies a growing passion that is meant to last the test of time, he remembers searching all of these, but he knows it was not his, because these runes don't even connect with him in any way, their meanings far from what Tom's attitude is or body type,

Sowilo means the rune of the extreme strength, and channeling the power of the sun whose it symbolizes the energy and the light side. It means that whoever this rune belong, he or she is a bright and bubbly person,

Laguz was what always makes him wonder, as it can indicate that there is a secret that will get reveled soon, it can also tell that overcoming unpleasant obstacles or revealing something that is hidden in your relationships will bring good. It also asks the question 'Are you the one carrying a secret?' and of course the word fertility. 

Tom sighed before quickly gathering his wits ignoring the runes flashing inside his mind.

Not a mere moment pass, Tom came out of the kitchen, holding a cup with a teabag. He smiled when their eyes meet, Chris feeling the runes, flashed in his mind. One word repeating itself, announcing to Chris yet again that they were meant to be, 

Mate

Tom opens his mouth first, 

"Hi, Chris." 

Chris beamed at him, how he looked so gorgeous and handsome at the same time, Chris doesn't know.

"Hey! I'm sorry I haven't visited you, for a few weeks, as my company keeps having problems"

Tom made his way to one of the couch in front of Chris, where William sat earlier, gently putting down his cup of tea, he faced Chris's beaming eyes directly. Unafraid of it. Before speaking his thoughts,

"It's quite alright, Chris." 

Chris nodded his acknowledgment, waiting for Tom to say more as if sensing he has something else to say to him,

"I'm sure you were busy with someone. I actually saw you with a woman a few weeks ago. And of course your business." Tom smiled vile poison in his voice hidden, and if Chris was not his mate, he would have believed it, he was jealous. 

Chris sighed softly, looking directly at Tom, who is watching his every move, casually purging the thought from his mate, that he would take someone else when he has him.

"I was busy. The woman you saw is a close friend of mine. The company, the business you acknowledge just now, yeah. I was extremely busy. But I want to know if you'd like to walk with me while the sun is rising?" Chris beamed at Tom, 

Tom gazed at Chris's smiling lips, how they turn an adorable half-moon shape he that he knows. Tom actually, do not know why he is saying what he observed to Chris, he is not Chris's girlfriend or boyfriend in that matter. 

Tom nod slightly, taking his cup of tea and drinking a long sip of the hot beverage. 

"I'm sorry if I sound like a needy girlfriend" 

Chris chuckles before the chuckles became a full-blown laugh, Tom studied Chris happy features, eyes crinkling at the corner, observing the bright features he thought of Chris as the embodiment of the sun itself, light and bright. Can melt ice and take away the storm. 

"It's quite alright, Tom" winking at Tom, continuing to laugh softly at him

Tom unable to resist the infectious laughter, he joined on it too, admittedly he feels embarrassed, if anything, He is sure that his face is warm and flush with a blush. Tom calmed down from the high, as Chris's laugh died down to a deep chuckle, as he beamed at Tom,

"Princess, Let's go. I'll tour you around my forest"

Tom scoffs playfully to Chris, hearing that deep voice mouth the nickname he gave Tom, 

"Brute!"

After Tom muttered that, they were once again stuffed with fits of laughter, the bright eyes of Chris peering softly at Tom, how he slowly liked this mate of his, never even knowing he would arrive after Chris fought of a rival pack alpha, in the other forest territory, eventually the catalyst of why the Woods residence finally succumbed to the fear, moving away from his forest.

In the kitchen, William and George smiled at each other, hearing their son having fun mingling with the charming man, their trust fully turned to Chris, hoping that he would be the one to melt Tom's blisteringly cold heart, as they have not heard a laugh that way bubble up from Tom's core before.

+

The pair said their goodbyes to Tom's parents, Chris holding Tom near him, inhaling the soft smell of his bed hair. Chris reached for his head, fixing it, ruffling it lightly. Tom blushed but said nothing, as his mind is mawkish, the runes shining brighter than ever,

After a long-ass walk to the woods, they finally reached over a large lake, mountain range covering the forest with its towering heights, the flora and fauna blooming widely, the lake's hue a clear turquoise, water clear like glass,

The small shrubs surrounding the whole area looked majestic, as the grass around the lake, birds tweeting and chirping loudly, Chris looked at all the things that make the forest so good to view, giving the viewers a feel of enchanting presence. Meekly turning his head to look at Tom,

Who is still studying all the scenery all around him, how the sun's rays strike his face, making his form glow, Chris was enthralled at this, at Tom. Tom moved and walked towards a lone deer, the deer's head-turning sideways, studying Tom's approaching body, 

Once the deer was in the area of Tom's grasp. He kindly let his hand fall down on the deers head, the deer in question snorting playfully, letting the man touch and caresses the deers head, Chris gazed at his mate longingly, wanting to go on with him and Tom's secret, already itching to tell the man he is his mate. 

But the patience in Chris's heart tells him otherwise. He stayed there, back leaned against the firm tree casually kicking off the dirt stuck on his flip flops. As the man pet the deer, he vowed that he would reveal his secrets to Tom gradually, introduce him first to the supernatural world before revealing his true identity, and of course to ask if he sees runes or symbols, 

Tom screams when a large wolf jumped at the bush nearby pouncing on the deer, biting the neck, which instantly killed the deer, 

No other seconds passed when Chris rushed quickly to Tom's side, eyeing the wolf who stood up at his prey's corpse, Chris wraps Tom against his chest, the wolf eyeing them dangerously,

If Chris was just a normal human, Tom and he would have been an extra meal for the wolf, However, Chris was not human, He's an Alpha Wolf. The wolf inside him feeling his mate being threatened, he ain't happy that's for sure.

"Chris"

Tom whimpered at the approaching wolf, Chris tightened his arms around the terrified Tom, saying sweet nothings at the top of his head. Chris stared right through the wolf, feeling his Alpha Wolf in him growling, So he does, the growl that Chris emitted was so dangerously deafening, even Tom flinch in his hold,

The wolf's ears perked, his eyes nervously looking at them, but still didn't back down, the alpha in Chris furiously flared even more, to the point of it voiced out its rage,

_"Get out of here! Or else face my rage!" _

Chris' wolf 's voice boomed as the shout echoed through the whole forest. The words were like iron hitting a hot weak metal surface, deep and guttural, fierce and protective. Chris was extremely flabbergasted by his own Wolf. A part of himself already protecting his lithe mate. 

The trees shook violent because of the birds fleeing in terror, they heard their king, the forest's guardian is full of rage and angry at something, the skies were turning darker by the minute, until lightning strikes, thunders rumbling on the distance storm brewing above them, tiny ice shards falling from the dirt. Followed by the soft sobbing sounds from Tom, his face buried on Chris's firm neck. Tears falling to his skin. 

Chris lost it. 

Chris roared so hard the wolf was thrown to the trees nearby. Tom being startled when Chris moved Tom gently off of him. Tom started to run back where they, he and Chris came from. His tears splashing on the ground where Tom ran, out of the woods, out of this outrageous forest, out of Chris's embrace. He didn't even last long as he came back to where Chris is. Worried for his friend. 

Chris didn't even give Tom any attention, as the wolf started standing back up his eyes glowing red, making a strong stance of dominance against Chris.

_"You did it. I'll fucking tear you apart for what you've done to my mate!" _ The wolf's instinct inside Chris snarled and flared empowering his bones, then started shifting painfully into a wolf, he endured it. Only one thing on his mind _ 'Protect Mate' Protect Mate' _

Chris was nowhere in sight. Tom didn't know where to go so he watched the fight beyond his eyes. Hoping that whoever won the fight doesn't eat him.

The dark blond wolf was so fast to tackle the outsider, biting its neck, kicking it to the trees where it landed prior to the snap of Chris's jaw on its neck. The rogue wolf whimpered, although Chris didn't hear any of it. 

Once again the rogue wolf makes its stance before head-on tackling an ALPHA, an ALPHA, Chris's Wolf said. The two fought for nearly ten minutes. It was bloodied, the rogue wolf's grey colored fur was covered in dirt and blood, they bite, scratch and slashed each other, but the Grey wolf was losing that wasn't just an observation, because it limped painfully above the much larger wolf, the wolf in question pinning the struggling grey-furred wolf on the dirt. 

"Turn!"

Did Tom just hear a voice? But there wasn't anybody there with him, just the panting wolves and his terrified uncontrollable beating heart. 

The woods eerily become silently, only the continuous downpour of the rain, some of the lightning striking somewhere in the forest. Before the deafening thunder rose from the depths of dark-colored skies. 

The wolf beneath the larger one struggled painfully before stilling, and before his eyes, the grey furred wolf turned into a large man, but not larger than Chris. The man-made to stand up, looking directly at Tom, his eyes were the color of blood, dripping on the man's face and neck. The man panted and breathing labored as if one of its lungs broke. 

"So. He's your M-mm-mate then" The man turns away from Tom's dazed face. slightly smirking, until the man speaks again in another labored breathe.

"I almost got him, if you wouldn't be there. I would have... Cl-cla-Claimed him" The man smirked at the blond wolf in front of him, Tom gasps when the man was thrown across the yard by a painful yank of the blond wolf's jaw. The man screamed in pain. Before trying to stand again looking at Tom's fragile stupefied posture. 

"Have you told him yet of tha-" The man coughs in fits, laughing uncontrollably before continuing. 

"Told him he's your mate yet huh? Alpha" Toxicity on the man's voice.

The dark blond wolf snorted before circling the man, in its stance, cautiousness emits. 

Tom shivers, at the painful stare of the man, on his fragile body.

"Your mate could have been heavy with my chil-"

Tom gasps quietly, hiding behind the a tree.

And the man's eyes stilled, his life escaping from the orbs staring directly at him, the dark wolf had slashed at the man's neck. Blood darker than he's ever seen in hospital emergency rooms before. The body flops down to the dirt, crimson blood pouring from the corpse's neck. 

He peaked at the dark blond wolf, pulling the dead corpse near the large tree, near the deer it killed earlier. The skies simply stopped splashing rain and ice shards, the sun lightly appearing, peaking from the dispersing dark clouds above him, 

He shivers, his body wet from the sudden storm, he looked in front of him, stilling, not making any noise to attract the vicious wolf, suddenly made aware of Chris disappearing, making him angry at the man for leaving him alone. He takes his chance to look at the wolf, glancing dumbfounded, the wolf was not within the area. 

He yelps and screams in surprise when a wet nose bump at his neck, the dark blond wolf was there. Mighty and strong, its face showing familiarity to Tom. Tom closed his eyes, his mind flashing the runes and symbols he constantly sees in his dreams. 

When he taught all lost hope, the wolf whimpered softly in front of him. Tom lightly opened his eyes, looking at the puppy-eyed wolf in front of him, sitting casually and loyal. His viciousness was gone with the storm earlier. 

The wolf nudge his hands, whining on its throat, the wolf had striking blue eyes, electric blue and cornflower blue shines in the sunstrike. Chris's eyes. 

"Chris?" 

Tom whispered touching the wolf's mane, the other hand petting, and caressing the wolf's head. The wolf groaned and moaned, guttural sounds coming from its depths. Deep and rich like Chris's voice.

"Chris is that you?"

The wolf whined again at the back of its throat, Tom shields his hands as the sunburst from the sky, bird fleeing from every direction, more animals showing to the empty area, where a fight happened earlier.

"You're not, Chris" Tom chuckles when the wolf removes his hand on its body, laying on to Tom's laps. Tom unable to resist the urge, put his hands again on the wolf's body this time. Kindly caressing and petting the tired wolf's form. 

"What am I doing, talking to a wolf huh?" 

The wolf in question shakes its head lightly, snuggling to the warmth of Tom's lap. Tom continues to look for Chris, glancing at his surroundings, while the wolf on his lap, snores softly. Tom's eyes started to flutter close, the sleep and tiredness of the event making him sleepy. He snuggled the creature, laying his head on the tree behind them. Eventually, the darkness took away his sight, closing his eyes, he falls asleep.

+

By the time tom wakes, the wolf is gone. The skies were a mix of red hues, blue and purple. The sun is setting, dusk breaking the light. He looked at the whole area finding some proof to know that what happened earlier is not a dream of imagination. As he looked for something, 

Someone grabs him by the waist. Tom yelps and turns to angrily gaze at Chris... Electric blue and a cornflower blue twinkling lightly. He shook his head, hitting Chris's biceps, Chris chuckling while Tom hits him.

"What happened? Where were you earlier?" Tom asks, looking skeptical at the large area feeling empty, 

"What do you mean?" Chris asks him innocence shining in his eyes. But not his voice, his voice is shaky meaning something is not right, as he had never heard Chris's deep rich empowering voice shake before.

Something happened 

"There's a fight here earlier! You! You held me earlier!" Tom voiced, frustrated, he still remembers the deafening roar, lightning striking the forest's dirt, the red eyes of the man, the snoring wolf. They all felt true. 

"What? I remember the wolf running when I-"

"Stop!" Tom announced

"Do not make me crazy, Chris! I am not Crazy!" 

"I'm... I'm sorry"

Tom gazed at the guilty eyes, you're lying Chris, I know because I was once a great liar. Tom, tired to think about anything anymore, his body aching from the adrenaline of his anger. 

"Just lead me home, Chris."

Chris nodded in his agreement. The sun was gone when they reached Tom's cabin house, the sky illuminated by different stars, with different distance, the moon is full tonight, Tom thinks. The light of the heavenly bodies above them Illuminated their path to Tom's cabin house, 

When they reached the front door of the cabin, Tom started to open the door, when Chris made to grab his hands. Hugging him tightly to his chest, Tom struggled at first but eventually resting his head in one of Chris's pectoral. He smelled the man, damp forest dirt, pine, and sandalwoods. The smell of the Sun mixed in there.

Chris laid his chin to Tom's head. Inhaling his mate, fresh smell of storm, rain, and hail. He nosed Tom's crown, before whispering 

"I'm sorry."

_ "I know." _

Tom whispered back, Chris's sorry, he did not know what it meant, is it when he lied? Or made Tom a fool for making him believe Chris was not that wolf...

He did not know. It's a Story Told by the Wolf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about what happened between Chris and Tom in this chapter? The comment section is always open!


	4. Hail Between Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a delayed update! I am so sorry for being lazy, and then my College life just barging in like a bloodied Werewolf! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy reading my dearest readers!
> 
> Warning for Graphic depiction of surgery. This chapter is anxiety giving, and sad, but is full of fluff too in the end! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Although I feel like no ones going to read this, still I will try to upload and finish my masterpiece <3 Thank you, everyone, for the support!

As he gazes through the fog of dreamless sleep, through the haze of confusion. The light bleeds from the horizon, the sounds of fleeing birds echoing all throughout the forest floor. The spectacular show of daybreak; the spectrum of colors fleeting, swirling, blooming, and bursting in different directions. 

Peeking along the horizon, the sun slightly glaring at him. He moved to cover his eyes with one hand. Leaves levitating slowly before coming down from its high, following a pattern the air created. He sighed as he studied the forest in his care. The bright orb of lemon yellow, sequestering the leftover fog of dawn.

He hopes deep in his chest, that these trees, these animals of the forest are enough for his mate. The sun bursts finally climbing the sky's ladder. He hopes that as the flame burning deeply in him would not falter; this will be a day of joy and acceptance. 

\+ 

Tom peered through his window. The orb of yellow ochre climbing on the horizon, letting its presence known; letting the light burst in all directions. Faint howls of wolves on the distant horizon reaching Tom in a way of epiphany. The forest misty from the dawn, birds making a variety of noises, their melody; music to Tom's tired ears. He wants to sleep, but he could not sleep even if he tried. His mind was still on that event last week. His mind reeling from what had happened, those two wolves were larger than what he had imagined before. He quietly observed the forest spanning for miles, 

_ What danger does it possess? _

_ Is he safe here? _

_ These runes he's seeing are they somehow connected to this very forest? _

Questions just keep popping in his mind, especially now that his parents left the cabin yesterday. Leaving him all alone with his anxiety, voiceless they may seem outside; it affects him nevertheless. He hid the events leading to these questions from them, as he does not want to scare the two, for they are not going to believe him for that; he was sure.

What's more boggling was how _ Chris _ was acting peculiarly when the events finished, making Tom, look like a complete simpleton. Making him a crazy person; he tried to fool him, but deep in his heart, he has doubts, that Chris might be that wolf, his suspicions are slowly building up into a resolve. A resolve to find the answers for that event, for that to happen he has to ask Chris. Interrogate the man. All this process will have to start with actions soon enough. 

Tom rubs his forehead frustratedly. 

"What are you trying to cover, Christopher..." 

_ He pleaded to the Gods upstairs, asking them for help. _

Chris hugged him so firmly when they returned home that night. He felt something about the man, that attracts him like a moth to a flame, similarly, appealing and destructive. He smelled so good, how their scent mingled for a moment, how sparks flew from every place, zapping on his hands and traveling to Chris's body,

The smell of sun-kissed skin, if ever the sun had a scent, it would be that of Chris. It was bright; happiness radiating from him, although it lacks something as if the sun was obscured by passing clouds. He sought to find why the man smell of laughter and brightness but lacks true potential. 

These runes never let him sleep these past few days, every time he stands up from the bed, symbols constantly appear on his dreams. Image after image, and one of those _ visions _ he liked; the dream where Chris was on. He reddened, remembering it so clearly as if the miasma of dream and sleep did not exist in this particular equation. Leaving him with lewd insights, Tom keens softly,

_ +Dream+ _

Tom was wandering with Chris in the forest until they stop in the core, where the lake resides. Where the battle of blood and gore befell. Chris holds Tom's hands while they go through each noticeable runes levitating on the area, shining with unique colors they represent, 

"Tom, can you see these symbols; they look so real" Tom acknowledges cocking his head to Chris, in agreement,

"Yes, I can see them, are we in a dream?" 

"I think we might be..." Tom groaned, is this how Chris really acts in the real world? He seems so genuine as if he was really in Tom's dream. 

"Do you know what these runes mean?" Tom recognizing the levitating runes, some of which - the three runes - he knows. But the other three he does not.

Chris sighed beside him, as he studied each rune presented to them, Tom glances, bewildered that there were 6 runes hovering from the ground, surrounding them as if safeguarding them, not letting them pass to the disappearing and vast forest. 

"I know those three" Chris started pointing each of the runes he does know.

"This one is Thurisaz" 

They stepped hand to hand, Tom slightly gripping the larger man’s hand, anxious that if he lets go, he would get lost. They address the glowing rune, Chris tried to define the meaning to him.

"This rune symbolizes Strength and extreme power."

Tom nodded his understanding to what Chris is trying to explain, 

"These runes, well the three that I'm familiar with, were explained by my Mum... These runes are engraved in my mind since childhood, Tom."

Chris escorts Tom to study the next rune beside Thurisaz. Tom breathed softly feeling the calloused hand, probably from working too hard. How lucid it felt he does not know.

"This rune, Tom. It is called Haglaz... My mother taught me that whoever holds this rune, has the power of hail and ice. It also represents the chaotic force of nature to those it hates."

"But why are we even surrounded by these runes, Chris?" The man turns and gazed at him, observing every twitch of his eye, the movement of his lips. 

"I.. Do not know yet, Tom" 

Chris mutters softly, that if Tom is in the real world it would not have reached his ears. The man lets go of Tom's, the difference was painfully obvious, the coldness enveloping his right hand, frost blooming in his heart. He is utterly confused about this dream, or how it feels so real. 

He sees Chris walked across, trees swaying to the dream’s winds, the sky non-existent. The man's broad back never fails to impress him, at how it makes him tremble with unexplained delight, or how the heat goes straight to his groin, bleeding, similar to that of watercolor paint bleeding into the wet surface of the paper. 

"Tom. Come over here!" Tom blinked slowly at Chris's strong face, snapping him out of his dazzling thoughts. Making him come down from the haze of lust.

"Comi-!" As he ran towards Chris, he tripped upon something, and he looked at his surroundings as he is about to fall face down to the hard dirt ground. But before it all happens, Chris seizes Tom. He was so fast; Tom thinks as he exhales heavily, Chris made to stand both of them, Tom still grasping his hands on Chris's shirt. He was shellshocked,

"Are you alright, Tom?" Chris brushes his back soothingly, as Tom raised his head a bit to gaze at the man's sumptuous eyes, brimming with concern.

"I'm... I'm ok. Thank you, Chris"

" Please be mindful next time?"

"Yes."

Tom calmed down but they didn't move from their status, Chris clutching his waist, they were so close, his warm inspiration mingling with Tom's. They did not make any more sound, only their breathing were heard, through the entire forest. 

Tom's gaze, still barred to Chris' eyes. He feels that heat again inside, an itch he wants to remove, an itch he wants to scratch. His gaze turns obscure as if lust turned into mist, obscuring his eyes. Chris watched silently, his eyes telling millions of different emotions, but one stands out, Tom thought. _ Concupiscence _

"Is this really a dream?" 

Tom murmurs more to himself than to Chris. The larger man didn’t seem to hear any of it. He stroked the man's bearded face, the rasp of it making shivers cascade from his neck and to the throbbing member between his legs.

Tom moves his delicate hands on Chris's muscled chest, testing the waters. Soothing the rigid muscles, before moving his other hand to Chris's strong bicep, squeezing it fondly, gulping at how real it feels in his hand, Tom envisioned having biceps like this, but his lean figure did not allow it. 

Chris just stands like a figure, a sculpture of a handsome fertility God, Thor. Tom confident stooped his face to Chris'. Tiptoeing as he is not as towering. "I hope this is all a dream... I cannot risk my friendship with you..." Murmuring closely, hotly on the man's jaw. He points his index finger to Chris's chest accusingly. Before ultimately inclining to those, tempting and intoxicating lips.

When their lips touch, lightning sparks flew before them, surrounding them. The symbols around them gleaming softly. Tom shuts his eyes, feeling Chris's hard lips on his pliant one. The man's lips were unlike anything he had ever tried before, as women usually have soft pairs. This is the first time Tom kissed a man. It felt remarkably different, it felt _ exhilarating _. 

Although distinctive, it did not hinder him, not one bit. The sudden desire for this man he had met only a few months ago. Tom being the catalyst to breaking the larger man’s weakened resolve, Chris sieged Tom’s pliant body. His hands moved from his hips to Tom's arse, fumbling the delectable orbs softly, Tom shuddering from the unexpected pleasure of the man’s ministrations.

"Tom..." The man breathed while his eyes are still closed. 

"Chris..." Tom replied hotly, his lips still brushing that of Chris's.

Tom pressed against that broad chest, his hands drifting lower on the chiseled body of a God. Feeling up the flawless abs he had not dreamed to crave until this exact moment. The hot blinding lust taking command of their body. They are puppets in a show. Strings fastened to their bodies. 

He accidentally brushed his hardness to Chris's thighs, whimpering from his lips as the heat of lust radiates brilliantly out of him. Chris grabs the hand that is feeling his abs, he tenderly took the wrist up and on his lips, kissing it softly and moving it downwards, resting it on his own _ hardening _ member,

Tom gulps as Chris squeezes his trembling hand on his manhood. Tom expected this man to have a large member, yet big is still an understatement. IT WAS ENORMOUS, like the whole of Chris. While he currently cups the said swelling appendage, Chris grunts a faint curse. The manhood's head is bulbous even though concealed by that of cloth, the shaft so girthy, it was so firm. 

"It's so hard..." Tom rustles caressing the enormous manhood.

" I haven’t hardened like this before.” Chris ducks breathing on his neck, grinding the cock on Tom's small tender hands. 

"Yeah?"

“Yeah”

Chris discards Tom's shirt, lifting it up to reveal the soft pale skin underneath. Chris's nostrils flared at the sight, Tom moaned when Chris goes down on his hardening nipples. Mouth attached to the left nub, while the latter was being twisted tenderly from the man's thick fingers.

He imagines how stretched he would be when those fingers open him up, how that _ Enormous member _ \- Tom shudders at the thought - will plow into him hard as if breeding him, filling him with the copious wave of seed, that would take root, making him have the man’s children. He groans, his mind already brewing imaginary fantasies. Peculiar visions that this man already makes him see.

"Chris... It- ah- feels so good" Tom babbles in pleasure.

Chris ministration did not falter, as he pulls down Tom's pajamas and underwear. Chris studied the member of Tom, it's not small but it is not large either, just right. _ Immaculate _. 

He licks the tip, slowly enveloping the said cock, into his hot cavernous mouth. Enjoying the soft feel of it on his tongue. Popping it out of his mouth, he flicks his tongue on the slit as the precome starts to pour steadily out of the tip. Chris suckled harder. 

His hand moving up and down Tom's pale body, touching everything, his other hand was busy feeling up Tom's tight hole, the clenching furled entrance. Thumbing the hole tenderly as he continued to suck on Tom's cock, wanting to have a taste of his seed. 

"Chris... I think I-I'm a-a-about to come... ah-" Tom breathes brokenly, warning the handsome man, as he feels amplified pleasure, feeling it nearing, the pressure on his groin, his sack tightening. 

"Then come, my gorgeous _ Mate _" 

Tom did not understand that last part as his cock unleashed a wave of seed, the pleasure dazzling him swiftly, white erupting everywhere, lightning sparking on the tips of his fingers. Chris below him chortles amused. As he swallows it aught, not one drop wasted. As these are his mate's prized seed.

After Tom came down from the high of climax, he stoop down observing Chris’s face, a few drops of come on his beard, he helps the man up, smoothing Chris's chest and shoulder before leaning on Chris, licking the left-over come, tasting his own, he connects his mouth to the man's. Their tongue leisurely playing, nudging each other. Weirdly it may sound that, Tom is not a little, bit disturb is remarkable. However, it was all a dream nevertheless, he did not put any soul into it.

"We are not done yet," Chris whispers huskily on his lips

Tom giggles at Chris, nodding in agreement. He wanted to savor Chris even if it's only a fantasy. He glimpsed down to where Chris's pants - tented by the aching member - He softly cups Chris through his pants. Chris jerks instantaneous, slightly fixing their situation, allowing his mate to have his fill, for this cock belongs to him, Only him, his mate.

He panted softly, Chris's eyelids cloudy with lust. His wolf howling from within, the alpha in him, needing to take claim of its omega. 

"You desire to taste it huh? Fancy to see how big it is, Love?" Chris pants heavily, lust clouding every thought. 

They came down on the grass, they tumbled, Chris, sucking at Tom’s neck vigorously. 

"Yes, _ Daddy. _ " Tom blurts before covering his mouth with his hands. Crimsoning furiously, he was pleased that this was all a fucking dream. What the actual fuck had come over his mind like such. The endearment coming out of his mouth faster than the thought of it. He ducks embarrassed, cheeks flaming.

Chris laughs softly, he grabs one of Tom's hand putting the wrist on his mouth, kissing it tenderly, gently kneeling to one knee, to look at Tom, gawking lightly at his mate's vibrant green eyes. A smirk playing on his lips.

"Tom. Hey, look. It's ok. You don’t have to be ashamed. It's just me." 

Chris chuckles at Tom while he nods. Tom, recollecting that he needs to see the man's well-endowed weapon too. He cups the handsome man’s face.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the rune of Laguz shines, flickering on the one corner, forgotten to be explained. _ Fertility _...

Tom reached to Chris's pants, but before he can unzip and reveal the huge appendage, bright lights exploded in the dreamland, covering him in white light, before he awakens in a frustrated stupor, his bed was soiled from the dream, he stroked his embarrassed face. 

Tom shakes his head in disappointment as he did not see the fullness of the dream, interrupted by something insignificant as those stupid bright lights. He groans. Making his way to the shower.

\+ the upcoming parts have not been prof read 

Since then that dream never got out of his mind, always repeating on his mind even in the day. He colored in amusement as he did not expect dreams to be that vivid, he had _ never _ have dreams like that. It felt weirdly real. 

He started looking at the window again. The forest was glorious in the slanting sunlight. How the morning comes and goes quick. How he slowly but absolutely starts to adore this forest, the mystifying moments of it, like a breeze that encourages his adventurous heart. 

He seldom wondered where his dreams would take him, on this planet he had settled on, his mind comfortably thinking of the runes dimly flickering inside his head, he does not know what they mean, he is utterly bewildered by them, he once asked his parents. Yet he himself did not know his true origin, or where he came from. All he knew was that he was dropped off to the orphanage when he was but a babe.

His biological parents did not tell the helpers of the orphanage where they were going. Anita, one of the helpers told him when he was 6, that they were in a rush when he was dropped, he rid him for the truth until just last year, he was requesting explanations as to how he came to be, or who he really _ is _. 

When Anita began retelling him how he came to the institution, He was fascinated, the woman revealed that his parents were admittedly in a rush, blood soaking their clothes, bite marks of an animal, the scratches wide and bloodied. His biological parents were a mess she said. 

Only telling Anita that his name was Thomas, but his parents did not give their surname. After that storming night, they never returned, and the child was forever left by his progenitors. But one thing resounded through his head; your mother told me her name, Anita revealed, her name was Samantha Quiño, she was from the Philippines. 

Tom cannot believe that his parents were attacked, by _ something _, and that he was a half-blooded Filipino. He sought too to find what caused that to his parents. If the occurrence that had happened here in this very forest is something he must concern himself with, then he too shall find out the truth of the universe. With the help of his _ friend _ even if he might have begun liking the man, even his corrupt mind plays the game, it's only fair.

Tom rubs the telltale of lacked sleep on his face, making way to the kitchen to cook his morning breakfast, his mind full of thoughts, he often overthinks, making him have a painful migraine that can last for about an hour. Minutes if he's fortunate.

Gazing at the empty log cabin, he felt the isolation creeping from his back to his neck, especially that he now enabled his Cabin's AI to play soft sorrowful piano music in the morning, the cup of coffee he is making, heavy and warm to the touch as he pours the boiling water on the powdery substance, 

Light taps of water dripping from the faucet in the sink, how the house became eerily quiet too, the sunlight obscured by the quick-moving clouds, a telltale sign of rain, without much thought the first wave of the scattered thunderstorm started to pour, making gentle thud sounds on his roof, above his head, raindrops dripping from the windowsill, his aching heart's beat; doing light beats. He grasps the coffee tightly in his hand. 

He wondered if the hospital branch in the Philippines was finished. He has high hopes for it to help the people in dire need, especially that he knew his origins were from there. He would eventually try to make amends to go there himself, experience the country himself. Maybe even take his new _ friend _. What the absolute fuck Tom?... Why would he even bring Chris in this mess, why not let his parents join him? 

As the thought echoed in his head, the house cabin, surrounded by the soft playing piano sounds, spreading wide, bouncing from wall to wall. The dull tones of notes, minor chords progressing to soft depressing ones, unable to remove these feelings; he sighed.

As the rain kept on torrenting, soft piano sounds a stark contrast to the cacophony of feelings he is experiencing. A deep longing in his heart, a missing piece he sought to find, but enable to; because of his circumstances. 

A loud thud disturbed Tom's alone moments. Tom groans; asking himself 'what is happening to his person?' Why is he feeling this longing all of a sudden? Is it because of the weather? Or maybe the piano sounds? Without blinking much thought, he ordered the Cabin's AI to stop playing piano sounds. 

The AI obeyed diligently and instantaneously all of the sounds dissipate; leaving the whole cabin into a silent catacomb. A stillness befell the cabin frightening him. Tom did not hear the door's banging because of this. The person banging on the door, whimpered at the cold rain outside, calling 

_ "Tom!" _

Tom shakes his head hearkening outside; trying to grasp the sound of someone banging the door despite the hard torrent of rain. Tom ran to the door in a panic, recognizing the loud shouts of Christopher, 

Tom unlocked the door hurriedly for Chris to enter his cabin, inspecting the dripping man, bruise on his biceps, _ Blood and scratch marks _, there was also a small gunshot on his chest; it might have hit one of his lungs or his heart! Tom panicked again trying to help the struggling and groaning man towards the kitchen to sit on one of the large dining table's chairs. 

"What happened to you, Chris!" Tom exclaimed in deep concern,

The man chuckles, his breathing labored; stooped up to see Tom's gorgeous face, lifting his one good arm to cup the tender cheek; once more before he perishes in his care, divine care. 

"Christopher! What in the world are these wounds!" - Tom exasperated glancing and pointing at the man's injuries "And- and this hole in your chest, Oh my dear Lord, Chris..." 

"No need to worry, mate! I'll heal soo-" A painful cough rake through Chris's form,

"I do not know how you will heal so fast, but I shall help you with these, wait for me to ge-"

"I was not careful, mate. I stumble-" cough " I stumbled upon 5 hunters who started shooting me; they have rabid werewolves to attack me, the leader of that group shot me with wolfsbane..." Tom shakes his head consuming all the information to his mind, not even believing all of it, but he was disquieted by his friend's injured self,

"Wait for me here, I'm not sure how to help you, but I will try. I am a surgeon and a doctor after all" Chris groaned, grasping his chest; mortally wounded. Chris's vision started to blur, trying to reach his mate's quickening form in preparing something,

After a hot minute passes, the rain still hard above their heads, Tom brought all of his medical tools and supplies to the kitchen's dining table, putting it on the table preparing all of his tools by emptying a 70 percent solution alcohol on the said tools, sanitizing all of them in a second. 

"Christopher, please stay with me. Chris?" Tom whispered at the barely conscious man in front of him, lightly tapping the man's cheeks, his cheeks cold to the touch, deathly cold,

He repeated his advances to the injured man, wincing when Chris coughed out _ viscous blood _ from his mouth, he had enough of this, he will do his job as a doctor and remove this retched bullet from his chest, 

He started the process by ripping the already torn shirt; dirty from the ground's filth, blood mixing to the thickening mud. Tom saw, small scratches on the large chest of the man; mainly from all the struggling to reach the cabin, his assumption concluded softly

Tom thanked anyone up there in heaven, that he had bought tools like this, to help someone if these someones, find themselves in dire need, and on _ his care _. Grabbing the _ bullet extractor _ he stole from his first operation as a doctor, it had sentimental values to Tom, since he actually saved someone; dying from three bullets in the head, it seems exaggerated but the man survived. The shooter was an absolute idiot, missing the most vital parts of the brain, although the patient had major brain damage, especially in the patient's speech. But overall the patient was left to recover gradually. 

Concentrating in the current matter on his hands, glaring at Chris's painful gunshot, he hopes that the bullet did not pierce the heart, as it would be unfortunate, even a good doctor as Tom, can't save someone who is grasped by death himself. But Tom is persistent, he will not lose this man, his protectiveness flaring suddenly by the thought of someone taking the man away from him. 

He slowly glanced at the wound homing his eyes to the prize, the _ bullet _. He penetrates the extractor inside the chest, struggling to get a grip of it, as _ his patient _ awoke in a drunken stupor, half-conscious awakened surely by the pain of the extractor; unfortunately, he did not stock his anesthesia. Chris has to endure this procedure, Tom being cold regularly avoided having emotional stirs when patients are in pain, but seeing this man writhing painfully; making him tear up as Chris struggles, in a final climax Tom grabs the bullet from the man; the blood dripping as the bullet sizzles. 

Tom gasped loudly, dropping the bullet extractor to the floor. Tom's eyes wide as saucers; confused would be an understatement, he was bewildered and amazed. Chris's body begun to heal, the slightly large wound - _ where the bullet was extracted _ \- closed slowly. Scratches slowly disappearing, one hot minute passed, Tom's mouth still agape at the sight. 

He shakes his head in disbelief, that a body can heal quickly like that, he ducks down to retrieve the forgotten bullet extractor from the floor, holding it in line with his eyesight. Tom surveyed the bullet, Chris's blood had sizzled and evaporated in the air, leaving the bullet dripping with something, a _ substance _ viscous as the blood Chris expunged earlier from his mouth, although the bullet did not smell like iron, it smelled slightly repulsive. The substance having a clear blue silver color; continued to drop on the floor. 

Beside him, he heard a groan, almost guttural and animalistic. He dares to notice the man hurriedly standing with a shout

"I need to protect _ him! _ My mate!" Tom grabbed the shaking shoulder of the man, turning him towards him, to face him, 

Tom was in shock when he sees the deep anxiety of Chris through the windows of his soul, a soft ache bloom from his heart to his chest and eyes, suddenly tearing up, before he could speak the man's name, he was embraced firmly to the man's chest, closing the distance between them; he blushed furiously as he smelled the familiar scent of cinnamon and light sandalwood, with a hint of something Tom considers the smell of the _ sun _

"You're safe. _ You're safe _. My _ mate _" Chris murmurs on his forehead, a soft relief that the man's mind conjured, he moved his head to Tom's neck,

Chris inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, the puff hot against his neck; where Chris's head remains a heavy pressure not resented by him, but _ cherished _. The man slowly mouthed the tantalizing skin, a tender moan escapes Tom's mouth, he was high, he remembers the dream; _ Oh _ so painfully remembers it. The hands, on his waist; tight and firm in their grip, one word unspoken _ possessiveness _. 

"It's ok, Chris. I'm here." Tom assured the shaken man, rubbing his back fondly, ripples of muscle prominent on the man's large back. 

"Thank you. It's all I can say to you." a soft sniffle before Chris sobbed on his neck,

Tom doesn't know what to do, but his friend is terrified, almost dying! If not for Tom interrupting the inevitable. He cradles the man's head ruffling the shorn dark blond hair, a stark contrast to his light blond ones. The man finally calmed down from the tremor, gently lifting his face to bring it back again to his forehead. 

"My mate... I thank the goddess for you." 

Avoiding the odd statement from the man. Tom opened his mouth to speak, "Chris? what are you talking about earlier; when I was helping you?"

Chris shakes his head visibly frustrated because of something, he stooped down to place his forehead to Tom's. 

"It's too soon to tell you." Tom sighed in confusion, what is it that this man is hiding?

"What are you concealing from me, Christopher?" Tom mutters, their breath mingling, entwining as it forms an invisible knot, 

"Would you believe me? Would you reject me if I told you the truth?"

"Yes, and No, I would not reject you. How could I? I just literally save you, Christopher!" Tom exaggerates, his arms flailing.

The man chuckles; warm breath fanning his face. A deep resonating voice came from the depth of the man's pits. He clears his throat tightly, 

"As you wish."

Chris got out of his sappy stupor, sitting on a chair; arranging himself, before beginning his confession to the man, as he had dreaded this. He did not want to scare Tom away, but the circumstances ask otherwise, unfortunately for Chris, he stumbled upon hunters, almost getting killed, as he was caught off-guard. 

"First. I want to tell you that, I am a..."

"A what? A wolf, a beast? Something?" Tom interjected 

The man just smiled up at his mate, patiently waiting for all of his questions to finish. 

"I'm a wolf, yes. Not just an ordinary wolf or wolf that you read from books of fiction."

Tom gawked hard into the depths of Chris's cornflower blue eyes, expecting a joke from the man, expecting the man to be mendacious. Yet, Chris was peering right through him, piercing the defenses he built for years. In the man's deep gaze, he sees the opposite of apathy. Tom's eyes flickered from Chris's eyes to the man's light smile.

When Chris realized, Tom would not convey what he holds in his mind, he continued,

"I am also the wolf you saw in the forest. I'm sorry if I lied to you about it; making you a fool..." 

Tom sighed, silently being filled with too much information; questions already swirling in his mind, the answers he seeks heavily weighing his mind. 

"Chris... I- How?" Tom shakes his head in denial, speculations, and doubts pouring since the first time he got here. Yet, he still cannot accept that Chris is real. A real supernatural being.

Chris's unrelenting gaze stopped. His breathing, the only indication that he isn't a delusion; an uncomfortable illusion. 

The burly man stood up from his comfortable sitting position, Tom was still shell-shocked, the events finally coming up to him, as if Chris's confession expedited his anxiety and denial. The man in question strides toward him in a slowly but surely manner, coming to stand again in front of Tom. 

"Tom, please look at me." Tom was not responding still, he was quivering from the anxiety of making friends with a _ Monster _. Chris's confession was the catalyst of him thinking that all sorts of supernatural did exist and that he wasn't safe everywhere. Tom was terrified. 

"T-Tom...?" 

He heard the man's voice falter, dams breaking, bridges collapsing due to over-weighted vehicles, tears starting to stream from the orbs that he stared at time and time again. Tom's gaze lifted from his feet, came to focus on the man in front of him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Slightly threatening to escape the man's grasp.

"I... Tom, If you don't want me, don't want this" - Chris's hand sways in acknowledging his form, "I can leave now, and never see you again. I would accept it with no hesitation; if it is your desire" Chris's eyes scrutinized the plethora of emotion swirling in the green depths of Tom. He will not speak then. 

"I'm sorry for barging in here... I want you to know if you- change your mind." Chris took Tom's hands in his, carefully caressing his mate's tender hand. He embraced the shell-shocked man into his firm chest. Inhaling his mate's heavenly scent. Chris's tears irrevocably falling into Tom's curls. 

Chris felt Tom's fingers nonchalantly clutch his waist. Holding him gently, and that was the upbringing for the large man, he grasped the lithe form of his mate, sobbing quietly.

Tom was slowly coming out of his out of the world shock. Handling the large man tenderly, his own feelings welling from his eyes. Pouring out of him like those falls cascading from the mountain peaks. 

They hold each other for the longest time, silently speaking their minds with no use for words, actions will provide. Their embrace mellifluous, like a piano accompanying the cacophonous strings of a violin. This was everything, Chris thinks. Gingerly, Tom pushed himself out of Chris's bear embrace. 

Tom examined Chris' disheveled short hair, eyes puffy from the sobbing they did. Did _ together _. He cleared his throat before uttering his mind to the man. 

"Chris. I will not lie." he shakes his head emphasizing- 

"I'm still hesitating if this" He gestures between them "Is appropriate. I have never done something romantic or sexual to a man before."

Chris nodded his head lightly in understanding with his mate. He opens his mouth to discourse,

"I'm ok with us being slow. I want you to accept me, I can wait forever, for you to accept me."

Tom sighed softly through his mouth, releasing the breath - unnoticed - he was holding. He grasped the man's cheeks in his hands. Grazing the beard fondly, staring at the man's depths, pain, and sorrow slowly expunging from it. 

"I accept you as you are Chris. I'm just... Afraid I gues-"

"I will protect you with my whole lif-"

Tom chuckles at the man-child. Shushing him by putting his index finger on the center of Chris's lips. 

"I'm terrified of this, Chris. I don't know how to... Live with you, a werewolf as my _ boyfriend _"

Chris removes the annoying finger on his lips. 

"No one has to know, Tom. Just you, me, and my pack if you want." Chris mentioned,

Tom sighed, he does not get me. I have to explain this properly,

"Chris, I want the world to know of us when we, you know" Tom blushed, the larger man's eyes glinting from the kitchen's fluorescent. "What I'm talking about is you, how do you think if they would found out that you all exist?" Tom retorted caressing Chris's hair.

"I, understand. I know you want to protect me from the world, especiall-" 

"Especially those hunters you encountered?" Tom interjected,

"Yes. But I can defend myself from them. I was just caught off-guard. I was roaming the forest, trying to hunt a deer to eat."

"You eat deer?" 

Chris smirked " Yes. I eat deer, Tom." 

Tom groaned, " You really are a beast huh?" 

Chris chuckles at his mate's blatant doubt about his nature. 

"How do you even exist Chris? How do _ all _ of you exist?" Tom asks Chris while leading him to sit on the living rooms couch, the rain going, not as hard earlier, but still noticeable. 

"Well, for starters. I don't know how we existed, all I know is that we are here."

Tom nodded, one question kind of answered, 

"How about the others? Are there vampires too? Mummies? Ghost? Or even Angels!!?" exclaimed the smaller man,

Chris just smiles at his mate's silly question, 

"Those, I am sure do not exist. I don't hear vampires, ghosts, and angels existing. Although witches, bad and good, _ rune wielders _, sirens, wisps, and different biome guardians exist."

Tom stares at the man's lips, his eyes, the way they crinkle when he smirks, smiles, and speaks. He is a masterpiece of art, pointillistic beauty. Tom clears and voids his head of the dirty thoughts, embarrassed that even in a time like this, his mind won't cooperate. He nodded when Chris finished explaining. Tom clears his throat before throwing another question for the wolf to answer.

He caught another term, from the man _ Rune wielders _ so those runes are something then... Does this mean Tom's an ancient being? With hidden powers coursing through his blood?

"Rune wielders? What runes though, Chris?" 

"My mother explained to me that runes can be used to make something relating to their meaning. Rune wielders are sacred," - Chris clears his throat and elaborated further " My parents were rune wielders too, they understand that to have powers, manipulating the universe is a great responsibility, you see. I am being tracked down-"

"By hunters?"

"Yes."

Tom made an adorable face, a face questioning, curious about the workings of the very universe. Concerning his flibbertigibbet attitude. He might be shocked when Chris revealed another thing to his mate. 

"I am hunted by people with _ knowledge _ of us."

Tom nodded repeatedly, 

"So you're a rune wielder then?"

"Uh-huh."

Chris sighed feeling his heart bloom while staring at his mate, his gorgeous looking mate. He wants to mate with him already, he should wait, as this thing comes gradually for Tom. He needs to wait patiently, for them to have that intimate moment. He observes Tom's features turning into concern about something,

"Do you know your... You know, runes?" 

"I do not, unfortunately. With not knowing them, I cannot wield them. My mother described that your runes will not be known by you in the beginning."

"But why? aren't those supposed to be yours?" Tom looks pointedly at him,

"Yes. But not entirely yours. It belongs to your mate in the beginning." Chris waited patiently for Tom to follow his thought.

"Mate? Oh... but what does mate mean?" Chris chuckles at Tom's obliviousness, for someone intelligent, his visions are surely obscured.

"Mate, _ Soulmates _ fate, all that jazz. You see, you are mated to someone, that someone, can be born or unborn, yet, your ties to them will still be detectable throughout the fabrics of Space and Time. Such as you and me."

Tom gazed at the man in front of him, comfortably sitting on the couch, the rain's soft torrent a piece of resonating music in the quietness. He slowly put two and two together, 

His _ runes _ the runes he is seeing, the way Tom felt safe in those arms, how the flame in his heart has never really been satisfied by anybody, _ even Jess _. Does this mean he is a rune wielder too? A powerful ancient being, always fated to meet this burly man, to _ mate _ and make children then? To be dominated?

"If what you say are facts, then we are meant to be? You called me _ my mate _ ?"

Chris just nodded his head, a soft smile encompassing the rugged feature of the werewolf. His eyes burning brightly, something inside the eyes of this man, makes him weak in the knees. The way he can destroy the fort he had built over the years. 

"I thought, I was going to finally die, I was ready to accept it too. You were the light I will always come to, a moth blindly bonded to a flame. Risks are so much higher, Tom. My fears in telling you who I am eats me from the inside out. When I was shot..." Chris shakes his head, sniffing softly, tsking,

"I thought about you the moment I got shot, and about to die; not telling you, we were _ meant _ to be. Yet, I was happy to see you even if you fail to save myself. You know why?" 

Tom's eyes blurred imagining if the man in front of him died earlier, how will he handle things then? Not knowing what these runes mean. Forever waiting for Chris, not knowing that he was the one he was looking for. He could not live a life like that, _ without knowing the truth _ about these runes.

He gingerly left his couch coming to sit beside the troubled man, he knows how that feels, being terrified by death. He rubs the man's back,

"I want to know why you thought of me, Chris."

Chris looks up to him, to his mate's sincere eyes, serene features calming him like a child,

"I was happy to die in your arms. To tell you that, you're my mate..." Chris smiled sadly, touching Tom's thigh.

"Even if you won't see me again?" Tom mutters softly.

Chris nodded at Tom, arranging his position on the long couch, resting his head to Tom's lap. His smell, sweet and tantalizing, more heavily pronounced here in this area. Tom caress the large man's hair tenderly and fondly. 

"You do know that It would pain me eventually if I realized that you were the one? the one that got away right by death’s grip?" Chris just hums. 

"You're cruel Chris! If you leave me like that. Leaving me with these runes, leaving me wondering so alone, my heart aching without a cure, it would destroy me, Chris…"

Chris's ears perked at the mention of runes, he lifts the lower portion of his body, fully laying on the couch, his head pillowed by Tom's tender lap. He looks at his mate's eyes. 

"Runes? You mentioned runes?"

Tom gazes at Chris's gawking eyes. "Yes. Your runes maybe."

"Why did you not tell me this earlier, than now, Tom?" Chris brought one of Tom's hands to his mouth, 

"I was still doubtful, those runes that I am mentioning right now are special to me. I have hidden them for my entire life. I guess they belonged to you even when I wasn't born yet." Tom glances outside before locking his gaze to Chris's blue orbs. He observed Chris visibly relaxed and break their gazes, by closing his eyes. Enjoying the soft shivers he feels from his mate's caress. 

"I can now rest assured, Tom. That you are my mate. I can see runes too you know. Although from your confession, I believe them to be not mine, but yours." Chris revealed.

"Maybe one day we can learn how to use them?" Tom mutters closing his eyes as well. Savoring this moment he has with Chris. 

"Oh, I'm sure we would eventually, My mate." Tom blushed at the expected endearment. 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Hemsworth!" Tom playfully rubs Chris's chest. 

"And your caress would get you _ anywhere _, If you know what I mean." Chris winks at him, Tom snorts taking his hand away from the man.

Chris just chuckles, taking one of his mate's hands onto his and entwining their fingers gently, 

"I could get used to this you know?" Chris opens his eyes, bringing Tom's hand to his mouth, giving it a small peck. 

"You're already asserting your dominance" Tom scoffs rolling his eyes at Chris

"Hey! in a relationship with werewolves, the submissive ones are dominant, you get me?" Tom rolled again his eyes, knowing this as a fact, indeed the submissive in a relationship _ controls the relationship _.

"If you demanded me anything, I would probably do it," Chris vowed strongly,

"Well, I demand you to stay and wait for me to cook, _ sinigang _ again."

" I will acquiesce diligently, my love. Anything for yo- Ow! Ouch!" Tom slaps him in the chest playfully, removing the large man from his lap and standing up, Chris following suit 

"Love? Is it not too early to call me tha-" Chris kisses Tom's lips suddenly,

Electricity traveled through their body, a full spark sending heat into their groins, flames in their heart being poured with oil, gas, and being struck with _ lightning _. Butterflies fluttering their wings, thunder rumbling into the far corners of the sky. Rain sounding mellifluous. Their first kiss. 

Tom pulled out of the kiss, visible out of breath, he gazes intrigued at the pair of eyes staring at him, _ cornflower blue eyes _ lightning striking the ground, sandalwood scent slowly cascading from the man. Chris was really something of nature, majestic and kind. Someone made just for _ him _ . Hail between Lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What's your opinion about the chapter? Let me know down in the comments! Thank you for reading! Wish you are all safe and happy in these trying times! <3 Love, Raven.


End file.
